


Chapter One:We Begin in the Middle

by Chroias



Series: Willing Bondage [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chroias/pseuds/Chroias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue to the Willing Bondage series. Mozenrath has a made a deal with a powerful sorcerer which could result in his gaining not only the power to conquer the Seven Deserts, but the restoration of his right hand. The catch? If he fails he will spend the rest of his life as a beloved pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It should be mentioned that this fic is VERY fetishy! I would term it more as dubious consent as oppose to out and out rape, but over all it might not be everyone cup of tea. Please spare me the flames as I will basically ignore them. But I would like to hear thoughts, opinions and questions!

Mozenrath struggled a little in his bonds, trying to find a position of comfort. Not an easy task, given how they had chosen to bind him this time. He was bent at the knee, his ankles and wrists locked behind him as his face was forcefully pushed into the mattress. Thankfully his cloths had been left to him, at least for the moment. There was no telling what his host’s “guest” would decide to do with him once he arrived. 

It doesn’t matter. Mozenrath reminded himself strictly. Just keep your thoughts where they belong. You cannot afford to get distracted any more. Not if he still wanted to win this little wager. He took a deep breath and looked out at the moon through the shades, nearly full. Almost halfway through. Only 19 to go. He had held out this long against all the little intrigues thrown his way. What more could Saricos do to him, at least under the agreement?

Mozenrath smiled a little, despite his predicament. He’d done worse for the sake of power. And this was no gauntlet he suffered for. No. This was the real prize. 

He tried not to let the concept of what awaited failure enter his mind. 

The door clicked and swung open, the sound of laughter and feasting echoed through the hallway and was just as soon shut out. The sound of footsteps came closer and he heard a wry chuckle.

“I suppose you find this somewhat amusing street rat.” He said sharply.

“Oh more than somewhat Moze.” Aladdin responded. “I mean, I always knew Saricos had some…well…predilections. It’s not exactly secret, but I never knew he carrier a torch for you.” Aladdin shrugged. “Still, I guess to each his own.”

“I’m surprised you accepted his offer.” He let the venom seep into his words. “I never took you for a homosexual.”

“Oh I’m not.” Aladdin said without a trace of insecurity. “I’m as straight as they come. Did a few things to get by in my street rat days but then again most of us did.”

“I’m sure Jasmine finds that a comfort.” He growled out and Aladdin laughed. 

“You can’t stop scheming for even a moment can you?” Aladdin said and opened the shaded windows, letting the crisp night air in to cool the room. “For your information she knows, I told her a long time ago. Unlike you, some people are actually capable of trust and understanding.”

You have no idea what I’m capable of. Mozenrath rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that will be tested when she finds out about this.”

Aladdin paused, looking at Mozenrath over his broad, tanned shoulder. “Oh you…you think I’m going to fuck you?” He laughed outright. “Wow. It takes a lot to have that kind of ego in your situation.” He walked over and leaned in close to Mozenrath, staring into those hateful, deep eyes. “I already said I’m not into men Mozenrath. So take some comfort in the fact that I don’t have some subconscious need to fuck you.” He studied the look of surprise and confusion on his enemies face. “You almost look disappointed.”

The expression hid itself quickly and turned to one of disgust. “I don’t understand.” Mozenrath admitted, trying to pull himself away from the uncomfortable tension. “If…if you’re not here to take me than why did you accept Saricos offer to…”

“To let you entertain me for my visit?” Aladdin finished and, very gently, laid a hand across Mozenrath’s cheek. “Well…I decided, what with you being in this very vulnerable position, which Saricos has explained by the way. Why not take the opportunity to get back at you for a few things.”

“And how exactly do you plan to go about that?” Mozenrath sneered, doing an admirable job of keeping his confidence despite…everything.

“Saricos told me that if you win, you get something you’ve always wanted…something that could increase your power ten fold.” Aladdin said, obviously trying to confirm his suspicion. Mozenrath strived to give nothing away. “But, if you loose, then you have to wear his collar, be his private “boyfriend” for the rest of your life.” The hero stood up, his face deeply serious. “Well believe me I can’t allow the former to happen. You are enough of a danger to Agrabah as it is.” 

“Well bully for you then Aladdin. I have no intention of losing this wager. Certainly not when I know the cost of failure. And short of killing me, which you and I both know you don’t have the stones to carry out, you can’t stop me.” Mozenrath assured him.

“You’re right.” Aladdin said smoothly, intentionally standing right where Mozenrath could see him. “This is a private wager between two sultans, neither of which are formally considered part of the Seven Deserts.” He sounded like he was reciting something said to him. “Legally I can’t interfere with your deal. And while Saricos and I are on pretty amiable terms he isn’t such a good friend that I could personally convince him to forgo it.”

“So you’re stuck Aladdin.” For the first time since this started he felt a little bit of his standing creep back into him. “Stuck waiting for me to come and turn your beloved kingdom into a great smoking hole in the ground.”

Aladdin smiled and nodded. “It would seem that way wouldn’t it.” He agreed and lifted his shirt, revealing the rim of his pants. Instead of the usual fabric wrapped around his waist there was instead a belt laid over it. Made from dark leather and a good two inches wide, it shone with polish in the lamp light. 

His felt his stomach twinge and looked at Aladdin’s eyes. 

“So I made the decision that, since I can’t appeal directly to Saricos…there is nothing saying I can’t do everything I can to help him out.” Aladdin undid the silver clasp and slid the belt off from around his hips. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Mozenrath said in a threatening whisper. “Saricos would…”

“Saricos gave you to me for the remainder of my stay.” Aladdin reminded him with a wag of the finger. “For whatever that might entail… I believe, were his exact words.” He doubled the belt over and cracked it against itself. Mozenrath flinched unintentionally. “Oh come on Moze I’m not going to beat you all over!” he said. “But I have it on good authority that your new “special friend” happens to enjoy a little bit of roughness.”

“When I win...” Mozenrath said darkly as he felt Aladdin undo the red belt on his trousers and slip the coverings off him, revealing his pale cheeks to the cold air. “I am going to take special pleasure in slaughtering each and every one of your loved ones while you watch.”

“You aren’t making this any easier on yourself.” Aladdin chastised. “So here’s what I’m thinking. For every time you decided to risk the lives of my friends, or try to conquer Agrabah, or just do something evil for the sake of boredom, I’m going to give you one hundred strips on your backside. Now since my arm would get exhausted if I tried to cover all of them, how about just the ones that concern me and my friends?” he snapped the belt again. “Let’s see, there was the first time we met, the whole dagger rock incident, the time you used wind jackals…” he thought for a moment. “…oh let’s not forget the time you tried to trap the entire royal family in black sand, the time you turned the sultan to gold, then you tried to enslave the sprites, then that whole muhktar episode, probably your best attempt really.” He paused. “What am I forgetting?”

Mozenrath groaned. “Khartoum…” he said miserably, bracing himself. “And when I tried to switch bodies with you.” 

“Wow…that’s…” Aladdin did the math. “Nine hundred altogether.” He shook his head almost sympathetically. “Times however many days I end up having to stay.” Aladdin squeezed the belt and pulled it a little, running the supple leather over his hands. “You are going to have a hell of a time sitting.”

Mozenrath couldn’t bring himself to attempt a comeback as the first of many lashes made impact on his exposed ass.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Boxes, Both Alike In Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how exactly Mozenrath got himself into this situation and the perimeters of the wager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be mentioned that this fic is VERY fetishy! I would term it more as dubious consent as oppose to out and out rape, but over all it might not be everyone cup of tea. Please spare me the flames as I will basically ignore them. But I would like to hear thoughts, opinions and questions!

The boxes were identical. Mahogany polished till it shone a perfect dark red, inlaid with a golden filigree in flagrant designs all about the box. Box were presented by a slave, dressed in complimentary colors of their masters household, carrying the box in a silken pillow with little tassels at the end. 

The extravagance was actually a bit disgusting.

He might have actually destroyed them all in a fit of revulsion, if it wasn’t for the third pillow which lay on the table. Perhaps it was his cattish curiosity, but the key, matching so temptingly to the boxes, absolutely itched to be used. And he was quite sure his host was aware of the fact. 

Saricos sat with his fingers interlaced, chin resting elegantly on the backs of his hands. His deep amber brown eyes watching his guest for any betraying expression or reconsideration. A slight upturn on his lips showed his sincere enjoyment of this little game. 

Mozenrath did his best to express no emotions whatsoever, though he did raise an eyebrow as he came closer. “So…how do you think this is going to work.”

Saricos gestured towards the boxes. “The contents of both of these boxes belong to you already Mozenrath, the only decision you have left to make is to choose between them.”  
“And I am to do this without any knowledge of the contents? Hardly seems fair.” Mozenrath kept his cards tightly to his chest. Saricos was, after all, heir presumptive of Muscovy.  
More importantly, a noted ved’ma, his countries interesting term for sorcerer.

“Of course not. Wouldn’t dream of asking you to make such a decision empty handed.” He pushed the key towards Mozenrath. “However you should be aware, that taking the key means that you agree to a wager between us. The terms of which are to be decided upon once the boxes are open.”

Mozenrath hesitated, then gingerly took the key from the pillow.

“I’d suggest the one the right first, wouldn’t wish you to be too offended right off the bat.” His accent was thick, yet elegant. Smooth and unbelievably charming with his high class affluence. 

Mozenrath managed a slight sneer but clicked open the right hand box. 

There was no masking the look of shock from then on.

It sat there, glowing a bright florescent green, each facet showing his reflection of stunned speechlessness back at him. He jerked around to see Saricos looked at him with a wolfish grin. “The Antimonium, known more familiar to you as…”

“The Philosopher Stone.” Mozenrath finished breathlessly.

“Yes. I wouldn’t reach to grab it if I were you.” He warned. “There are rather powerful spells protecting the contents until the boxes are opened a second time.”   
“I thought you said the contents were mine.”

“At the end of the wager.” Saricos reminded him gently. “But to keep you informed, it is entirely stable. A creation of mine which I produced at no small expense of personal power. I have tested and tried it myself for nearly six months before contacting you.” He leaned back a little. “It seems almost preferential to healing powers.”  
Mozenrath instinctively clenched his gloved hand, hearing the skeletal digits click inside. 

Saricos nudged his hand towards the second box. “I would also suggest that you open the second box before deciding.”

Almost reluctantly he crossed to the second box and clicked it open. It took him a moment to recognize what he was seeing. Gold and high necked, inlaid with a series of deep blue gemstones and diamonds, it snapped in the back with it’s own little lock and key and had a small loop with a gold chain leash attached to it.

Mozenrath swallowed and managed a small sarcastic smile. “I don’t suppose this is for a pet.” 

Saricos grinned. “For a rather special pet, if I can manage to capture him.” He stood, nearly an inch taller than Mozenrath. 

“I think my choice is rather obvious.” Mozenrath said and began to close the box with the collar. In a second both boxes were snapped closed and the slaves left. Mozenrath was left alone with his host, his gauntlet glowing angrily. “What do you think you’re playing at?” he spun on Saricos. “Bring me my prize.”

“Oh don’t bother with vulgar displays of power here. We both know what we are. Besides, magical duels play havoc with the artwork.” He gestured absently to the fine paintings on the ceiling. He chuckled. “Ah but a prize has to be won dear Mozenrath. And you should know well enough that our kind don’t give power away for free.”

Mozenrath considered, thinking of all he knew of Saricos’s reputation. He was no village conjuror or backwater hedge wizard. No one had any knowledge of how he had been taught but there was no questioning his skill or abilities. He’s at least in my league. Mozenrath thought as he looked into those honey brown eyes. Perhaps not as powerful but not everything comes down to raw force. Still…I’ve sacrificed far worse for my share of power.

He wouldn’t make this easy though. “Speak plainly.” He said. “You want a night…with me.”

“Oh goodness no.” Saricos laughed as if someone had said a great joke. “You misunderstand.” Mozenrath refused to jump as he suddenly saw Saricos baring down on him. “I want you on a far more permanent basis.”

It didn’t surprise him. Saricos had refused potential brides one after another, it had only been a matter of time before rumors circulated. And besides, sorcerers were known for their somewhat exotic predilections in the bedroom. That didn’t bother him. What did was the suggestive note of the collar and leash. 

“You wanted me to speak plainly. Well here it is. The moment you picked up that key I warned you that you had entered into a bargain. I meant that literally.” He lifted the key and Mozenrath cursed himself for not paying attention. Engraved into the wood were enchantment sigils, now burning brightly as if to mock him. “You opened the boxes and saw what was inside. You covet one and I the other.” Saricos pulled back. “All that is left are the terms.”

Mozenrath put aside his own mental curses and forced himself into a bargaining mood. “One night, that’s it.”

Another laugh, so rich and vibrant. “You place a high price on yourself Mozenrath. The truth of the matter is this. In a years time I will be placed under a great deal of pressure to finally quit the bachelors life. While my interest in women extends only insofar as their ability to produce an heir I have no intention to go without my own entertainments.” He sat back in his throne like chair and crossed his legs like an errant schoolboy. “I want you…to be that entertainment.”

“Oh I’m sure you do.” Mozenrath said with some amount of affront.

“Yes. You won’t be treated any different in public. In fact you will be a cherished and important ambassador in my court. But in private, and whenever I choose…” Saricos’s voice darkened. “You will be my sweet plaything. Obedient to my whims and desires. Not as unpleasant as that look on your face would suggest.” 

Mozenrath’s lip curled so far he thought it might stick. 

“Six months.” Saricos said. “Six months to win over your affections. You will of course stay here. In the best apartments, treated as a treasured envoy for the exotic deserts. No doubt the toast of the court for your looks and stories. But whenever we are out of public sight, I will take every opportunity to seduce and ensnare you my dear Mozenrath.”

Mozenrath took a deep breath. “Two weeks. Believe it or not I have a kingdom to manage and while it might not be as large as yours it isn’t easy to manage from half a world away.” 

Saricos considered. “Three months. After all if I win you’ll be managing everything from here. Best to just get used to it.”

Mozenrath scoffed, even compared to himself this man’s ego was staggering! “Why would you give up a philosopher stone? Even on a wager? Do you know how many sorcerers have striven and destroyed themselves in an attempt to create one?”

“I think it rather speaks to your own personal value to me Mozenrath. Something you ought to be complimented by.” He said charmingly. “Besides, did it ever occur to you that I’m just that sure I’ll win.”

“One month.” Mozenrath let out reluctantly, his cheeks turning red. “One month and…” he grit his teeth, if he was going to be here that long he needed something to sway the odds in his favor. Not to mention make the game increasingly difficult on Saricos. “No…penetration…without my permission.” He pointed his gloved hand at the dark haired wizard. “Your member gets a little too curious and you forfeit entirely.”

“Oh so it’s to be a real challenge for me then. You know you wouldn’t be the first sorcerer I’ve seduced on cocksmanship alone. Still…” He stood up, his smile shining like the boxes he had produced. “One month it is. And a sworn promise that I shall not sully your virtue, such as it is…my cock will not enter your backside till you beg it to do so.” 

“And…” Mozenrath amended quickly, thinking back to any avenues. “No tricks.” He rolled his eyes when Saricos managed to look offended. “You know what I mean. Potions, spells, drugs. None of that low stuff to try and trick me. If you penetrate me under false pretense, because I wasn’t in my right mind, you lose as well, not to mention what will happen to you after I recover.” 

The man looked a bit thin lipped as he approached. “You do not know me by anything other than my more occult reputation. So I will chose not to be grievously insulted by the idea of myself resorting to cheap aphrodisiacs or hedge witchery to win someone over.” He straightened back up, the disarming smile reappearing as quickly as the dark visage had faded. “Besides, I have never had a need of it. I trust these terms are agreeable to you then yes?” he held out his hand, waiting for the other sorcerer to take it.

For an instant Mozenrath debated the wisdom of blasting his host into ashes. Instead he grabbed his palm and they shook on it. 

Saricos’s grip suddenly became quite firm on Mozenrath’s, pulling the thinner man closer to him. “But in all other things…you must bow to me. And when I win Mozenrath…” he leaned to the sorcerer’s ear, his breath hot and hungry. “I will take great pleasure in showing you what you’ve missed.”

Dispite the warmth from the fireplace, Mozenrath felt a shiver go down his spine.


	3. First Kiss & Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozenrath starts learning what will be expected of him.

Day 2

It was a smile he awoke to on the first morning. Mozenrath tried not to look as surprised as he awoke to find Saricos lying next to him in bed. It was a great deal easier to realize that the prince was fully clothed and immaculately groomed, which meant he wasn’t planning anything lewd…for the moment. He looked fetching in the cream whites and fur lines clothing that was so popular in this tundra.

Mozenrath on the other hand, habitually slept naked, which upon reflection had been a very stupid idea.

“Awaiting me my dear igrushka?” his host playfully.

“Are you going to make a habit of calling me that?” Mozenrath sneered and began to sit up, making sure the covers hid his lower body.

“Only as long as you continue to make your eagerness so obvious.” He teased. “I’ve come for my good morning kiss.”

“What?” Mozenrath responded with annoyance.

“My good morning kiss. Now don’t make such a face. It’s a small enough thing to demand of you, especially since I’m already one day in the red.” The taller man laid his hand on Mozenrath’s naked shoulder, making clear that this was not really a request.

Mozenrath bristled, but forced himself to be calm. It was a very small thing. And if the fool thought he would give in so easily it would be child’s play to manipulate him into a false sense of security. He moved forward, kissed Saricos quickly on the cheek, and turned to dress himself.

Apparently, this was less than acceptable.

Saricos held him back by the arm and pushed him to the bed in a flurry of linens. Mozenrath went to resist and found himself pounced on like a gazelle under a lion. The eyes that scanned his half naked body were quite predatory indeed. And Saricos was far stronger than he looked. The wrestled for a moment, Mozenrath struggling under him as the man managed to trap both his guests slim wrists in on hand as his other delicately lifted the pale chin.

“You are going to have to learn how to kiss Mozenrath.” He scolded, finders on the sheets at Mozenrath’s waist. “But then perhaps I’m expecting too much. Can it be a beauty like you has never been kissed before?” He waited for an answer as Mozenrath stammered with livid fury. “I shall teach you then yes?”

Saricos’s lips were soft and warm and unmovable. Mozenrath struggled again, his mouth firmly captured as he kicked and twisted and roaring under the pressure, but Saricos was relentless. He used his position to hold down his prey and his mouth to persuade him that he did truly want to be devoured. The kiss was strong at first, while he asserted his will onto Mozenrath’s body. If the sorcerer attempted to kick, he trapped the legs on either side of his own, widening them till he could not raise them. If his undulated and tried to twist, Saricos bore down, pressing him even closer to the sheets.

“Relax.” He whispered as Mozenrath began to stop struggling. “Relax and remember our wager.” Saricos’s voice never became loud, but it did carry a certain power.

Mozenrath seethed but relented slowly. He had been thinking about that last night as he fell asleep. Insomnia was one of his trademarks and frequently he solved the problem by going over spell components in his mind. Obviously the key had been a catalyst, activated when it locked on to his magical signature. Once activated, the terms of the spell began to key in, determined by the agreement the spells caster; I.E. Saricos, and the spells recipient; I.E. Mozenrath, had settled upon. Part of that wager had been bound in the last few moments as they had shaken hands.  
In all other things you must bow to me.

It was not as though the spell was forcing him to obey Saricos. That alone would have violated the wager. But Mozenrath was aware that the undercurrent of energy was present now with Saricos so close to him, which meant it could and likely was actively aware of them. Any reneging on his part of the deal could be interpreted as a forfeit. Thus losing him the Philosopher Stone.  
He tried to lock his lips shut but Saricos made it clear he had no intention of letting him up till he got what he wanted.

And what he wanted was simple.

Finally Mozenrath opened his lips slowly, letting the pink tongue probe into his mouth. Saricos pulled back a little. “If I let your arms loose, are you going to do something stupid…like attempting to blast me?” he asked with a scolding tone.

“I forgot myself.” Mozenrath said shortly. “You…took me by surprise.” He admitted.

Saricos released his hands, and Mozenrath gripped the sheets firmly as their mouths met again. His host took his time, slipping their tongues against one another, forcing Mozenrath to instinctively return the attention till he nodded in satisfaction. “Not bad.” He declared as he sat up. “But obviously unpracticed.” He stood and straightened his cloths as Mozenrath flared with rage. “Your first order to obey…” he announced as if addressing a servant. “You are to kiss me every morning, or at the very least allow yourself to be kissed by me. It doesn’t do to cause such a fuss and destroy the bed linens.” He smirked devilishly. “Do you understand me sweet toy?”

Mozenrath attempted to recover with some of the same grace. “Of course.” He rose up and began to grab for his clothing.

“No.” Saricos said and took a seat in an armchair close to the window. “Unless you are going somewhere in public, which you will not be for the moment, you are to remain unclothed…save for your gauntlet of course.” Another smile. “Wouldn’t want you to be too uncomfortable.” With the he grabbed the end of the sheets and yanked them swiftly from Mozenrath’s body.  
Mozenrath just barely managed to keep himself from chasing after them. “How generous.”

The doors suddenly came open, but if the servant saw anything odd about the scene in the bedroom, they said nothing. That didn’t stop Mozenrath from instinctively shielding himself like an intruded maiden. “Breakfast is served my lords.” He said formally and gestured to the private dining room.

They ate alone, not a single other servant insight. Yet Mozenrath could not help feeling that he was being watched. Indeed Saricos’s eyes never left him. He seemed to be taking intense interest in how Mozenrath ate every grape and drank from his cup. Every once in a while, Mozenrath’s dark eyes would catch a tongue flickering out across his lips or a finger tightening on the edge of the table. And still Saricos’s eyes did not leave him.

“You know I’m surprised.” The fellow sorcerer admitted. “I’d have thought for sure you would check for lust poisons.”

It was Mozenrath’s turn to smirk. “I did. But then I remembered that you ego wouldn’t allow for such an unfair advantage.”

He laughed at that, the arrogant ass. “True enough. I’ve not yet failed in my seductions, even for the most adamantly narrow of men. I’d be outright ashamed if I couldn’t succeed with you.” Saricos ran a finger over the edge of a wine glass, making little musical hums till Mozenrath had finished his breakfast. “You know with all your fussing this morning I hardly got a chance to look at you.”

“You can see me just fine from here.” He insisted.

“Tsk tsk. I do believe part of our bargaining involved your obedience to me.”

Mozenrath gripped the table hard but relented. “Fine. Just remember your part as well.”

“Oh I will.” He watched as Mozenrath crossed the space between them and then spun his finger. “Turn around so I can see all of you.” He returned the look of chagrin with one of sure triumph as the pale man did as he was told, turning his body around.

“Put your hands on the curtain rod.”

Mozenrath sucked in his lower lip but obeyed and gasped when he felt a body press up against his. Determined not to overreact again, he gulped down his fury and demanded “What are you doing?”

“Hush sweet toy.” Saricos ordered as magic flowed from his fingertips, the silken ropes from the drapes binding Mozenrath’s wrists to the fixture. They tightened hard as he was left the hang there, eyes filled with the damask curtains in front of him, the hot breath of his host at his neck.

Hands gloved in white silk began to roam freely on his naked flesh. “Supple.” Saricos said out loud. “And quite fit.” He admired. “You look positively dazzling when bound Mozenrath. I shall have to make a habit of trussing you up just so.”

Mozenrath bit his lip, not trusting himself to speak as the soft, strong hands wandered over his back and chest, down his ribs and onto his pelvic muscles. Twisting in his bonds only seemed to delight the bastard further, so he made an effort to remain as still as possible.

“Open your mouth Mozenrath.” Came the order.

Fuming, he shot a look of loathing. “You’re pushing it Saricos.” He warned.

“And you are trying my patience.” Came the harsh reply. A thumb and index finger reached down and pinched the soft part of Mozenrath’s inner thigh, making him yelp in surprise. A pair of fine white gloves were pressed into his lips. “Do not drop them.” Saricos said impatiently. “They were expensive.”

I’d spit them in your face if you’d turn me arOUDN! His eyes opened wide as the warm hands caressed his buttock, exploring the cheeks and curvature of them as if inspecting livestock.  
“I do think it is time to explain to you just what you should expect during your stay here.” Saricos’s said softly. “I do not want you to fear me Mozenrath. Dispite what I am sure you are thinking, my intention is not to cause you pain.” He said to a dubious face. “Oh I do not deny that there will be pain. That is always the case with such as this. But trust that this is not my end goal. Merely a means to the end.” Saricos draped his fingers across Mozenrath’s cheeks, trailing back from his lips and into his hair. “But, fair warning, the more you show your obedience, the less pain there need be. The more obstinate you insist upon showing me you can be, the more it will hurt.” A hand stroked his scalp and Mozenrath tried to jerk away from it. “Like that.” The hand reached down with lightning fast speed and delivered a hard thwack to his exposed backside. “Now then, you have already received two rules here. A good morning kiss, and your lack of apparel when we are alone. Some rules you shall find are permanent fixtures. Others may change depending upon the game we are playing. You will come to know the difference between these over time and even to predict them to some extent.”

I have no intention of being here long enough for that. Mozenrath growled.

“But for now, I merely wish to do a little examination. See what I have purchased, so to speak.” Mozenrath bristled at the conjecture, but Saricos ignored it. “Widen your stance. Now!” Saricos said. Apparently, he didn’t obey fast enough (rather he hadn’t been planning on obeying at all) and a smart smack landed on his cheek, causing a noise to escape through the gloves.  
He can’t possibly be… “Nuuuuumph!” Mozenrath gasped when he was hit again. And again. It stung a little but it was more the indignity that surprised him. The way Saricos curved his hand, striking in quick, direct succession made Mozenrath lift the heels of his feet off the ground instinctively.

“Disobey again and I will have the servants bring me a flogger.” He warned. That must have done it for Mozenrath slowly spread his feet apart. “More.” Saricos said. “More.” He demanded and continued until Mozenrath couldn’t spread them any further. “Excellent. Now was that so hard?” he praised and laid a hand on each cheek, pulling them apart to expose the naked pink star between them.

The warm air hit him and Mozenrath suddenly felt far more exposed than he had a moment ago. Don’t move! He warned himself internally. So far he didn’t think Saricos the ruthless sort, but he had certainly sounded definite enough about the flogger. A soft chuckle echoed in the room. A finger, strong and probing, encircled the untouched pinkness of his anus and Mozenrath began to twist in protest.

“Do not…” Saricos said shortly with another firm strike on his cheek. “You just worry about holding my gloves.” He teased and began to press his index finger in just a little.

Mozenrath yelped when it hurt a little, dropping the gloves. “We made a bargain!” he shouted.

“That we did.” Saricos admitted. “I do believe I swore not to slide my cock into you tight little hole…a promise I’m now regretting.” He growled lustfully as he slid in up to the knuckle. “But I didn’t make any promises about anything else.”

“You bastard! Ahhh!” he shook as the finger inside his body crooked playfully, wiggling around as it felt him clench.

“It’s not my fault you were too unimaginative.” Saricos chided and pushed the finger in up to the palm. “It isn’t something you’ll suffer from by the end of this month. That much I can promise.” The finger began to slide in and out of his body, each time curving to play with the softness of his victims tunnel. Mozenrath squirmed uncomfortably under the attention and cursed under his breath.

I can take this. He promised himself. It’s just a finger. Far better than what it might be. Just breath…breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeath! Ahhhhhh!!

Saricos began to move it quickly inside of him, holding Mozenrath steady with one hand and kissing the back of his neck. He worked expertly, allowing his victim no way to move against him or pull away without somehow causing greater discomfort. The soft chuckle he gave every time Mozenrath could no longer hold back a breathless gasp was maddening.  
And just as suddenly, he stopped.

Mozenrath leaned against the wall as the presence left him and he was finally able to turn around and see Saricos adjusting his clothing and fixing his hair (which was somewhat disheveled) in a mirror. “Time to attend the court dear igrushka.” He announced and looked Mozenrath up and down. “I’d suggest you get yourself ready. Can’t have you appearing like that on your first day now can we?” he headed for the door.

“Wait! Wait damn you!” Mozenrath yelled after him. “Untie me!”

“Oh you could have undone the ropes whenever you wished sweet igrushka.” Saricos said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Unless of course…you didn’t want to.” He smiled and shut the doors behind himself.

Mozenrath moved his hands and the ropes came untied, falling at his heap in an infuriating pile.


	4. Hard & Often

Day 3…  
Saricos touched the sides of his jaw tenderly, looking down through honey eyes. “Is there going to be difficulty this time?” he asked in a tone of chastisement. Mozenrath curled his lip but lifted his face to accept the kiss. It would come either way. Saricos hummed thoughtfully and took him in, pressing their lips together with a firm touch.

When Saricos did not remove himself, Mozenrath pulled back a little. “What are you doing?” he questioned and twitched uncomfortably as his cheek was caressed.

“Attempting to be patient with you.” He sounded mildly annoyed. “But I am given to think you will be trying this.” Saricos took hold of Mozenrath’s hair and craned his neck back slightly. Mozenrath balled his fists but allowed it. He had embarrassed himself enough yesterday. He would not repeat such an overt loss of self control again.  
As their mouths moved against one another Mozenrath became aware of the pink tongue sliding against him curiously. It was something of a surprise that it was not being forced. Rather it was almost seeking permission to enter. He debated for a moment, but it was unlikely Saricos would be easily deterred. He opened just a little, and the tongue found it’s way in.

It is the most natural thing in the world to move with a pleasant sensation. So natural in fact that it did not even occur to Mozenrath that he was doing just this until Saricos broke the kiss and chuckled. “Much better.” He approved. Mozenrath sneered at just how easily he had been manipulated. “Such an expression!” Saricos said with false distress. “You would think it was so difficult to accept my affections.” He taunted and stroked Mozenrath’s scalp fondly.

“Perhaps because they’re so unwanted.” Mozenrath untangled himself from the grip and moved towards the table. The fine hairs on his arm were standing on end as Saricos moved past him to join for breakfast. ‘I suppose you have something against letting me eat in peace?” he snapped as they sat down.

“Be careful Mozenrath.” He was warned. “I am being gentle with you my igrushka. This is because I feel that you are quite frightened of me.”

A scoff. “Frightened? Hardly.” Mozenrath took a long drink of wine. “You annoy me Saricos. That is all. Or did you think I would enjoy being so casually managed?’ If he’d had even a bit of sense, the pale sorcerer would have stopped there. “You’re overconfidence is likely to make this a boorish month.”

Saricos took a deep breath, restraining himself, and stood. “It would seem a lesson in manners is necessary.” He said stiffly and his magic twisted from his palm across his fingers with languid ire.

Mozenrath rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do? Kiss me again?” He tried to appear unconcerned, but in reality his gauntlet was already warming itself behind his back.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I think exactly what you need is to me kissed hard. And often.” Saricos agreed. “But at this time, the only kissing will be across your backside.” Power surged forward, knocking Mozenrath from the chair. He rounded with his glove, ready to fling power at the offender, but nothing came forward. Instead the glowing violet energy wrapped tightly through his hand and jerked him forward into Saricos’s iron grip.

“What? Unhand me!” He ordered and was nothing less than stunned when Saricos landed a backhand across his cheek. “You…you dare!” he roared and Saricos did it again, knocking him a little dizzy.

“Do not make me do this to you again Mozenrath.” His warm accent was harsh. “I do not enjoy hurting you violently. But if you persist with this intolerable attitude I will resort to it.” He pulled Mozenrath behind him and over to the curtain rod. Saricos did not bother asking drew the silken ties forward, neatly binding Mozenrath with his arms above his head. “I am a patient man, igrushka. And I can tolerate much. But a disrespectful comment is not one of them.”

Mozenrath watched as the prince went to the serving tray and took from it a large wooden spoon. He swung it in the air once or twice, then nodded with approval. “Don’t you dare!” Mozenrath challenged as he came forward. “Saricos you bastard if you even think about…!”

Ffffffhip…it sang through the air.

Crachak!...it connected with Mozenrath’s exposed cheeks.

There was no hesitancy between strokes. It fell again and again in quick succession, giving Mozenrath no time to prepare. He twisted to and fro, trying to avoid it, but Saricos was not deterred. He struck whatever was available within his range. Ass, calf, hip, pelvis, back of the legs. If Mozenrath was foolish enough to present it in his struggles, he had a round red mark left there.

Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak! Fffffhip…Crachak!

Mozenrath started to kick in his bonds, biting his lips and refusing any sound of surrender. It took him a moment to force control over his body, but he’d had practice in such things before. He planted his feet and gripped hard on the silk bonds, turning his face to the wall as he rested his head there. The strikes began to fall firmly on either cheek, never ceasing their quick time. Saricos had a strong arm, for Mozenrath was panting heavily by the time he struck the final blow.

“Now then…” Saricos said in a warning tone. “Will you keep a civil tongue in your head, or do I need to fetch a belt?”

Mozenrath barely kept from whining. The spoon had stung unmercifully, but after all that he just felt a little exerted. Already the sharpness was dying down. But the idea of a leather belt held even less appeal. “Fine.” He said shortly. He realized now that it hadn’t hurt half so much as it had been embarrassing to be controlled so efficiently and entirely.

“Hardly a fitting apology.” But there was no venom behind the statement. Mozenrath balked a little as he war turned around in the silks and Saricos lifted his chin. “But I suppose it will have to do for now. Remember Mozenrath, the only pain which need exist is that which you earn.” He kissed the sorcerers forehead, trailing those lips down across his nose and cheeks. “Now then…” Saricos beckoned, forcing Mozenrath squirm. “I want to have a look at you.”

“What in hell is there of me you having’ seen already?” Mozenrath shot back angrily.

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Saricos teased. “Turn around Mozenrath.” He commanded.

“I’m getting tired of these orders.”

“Yes because I’ve asked so much of you thus far.” Saricos rolled his eyes. “Really, if this is all it takes to break you, perhaps you’re not as strong willed as I anticipated. How disappointing.”

Mozenrath scowled and turned around in the same moment he realized that the comment had been meant to provoke him into obedience. He could only move as far as the bonds would let him, meaning that he kept in a tight circle. He clenched his fists and let the rage seethe slowly beneath the surface. Remember the stone. Absolute power, conquest…to be whole at long last. He clenched his gauntlet. Yes. He must remember that it would all be worth it. Already they were on day three of the wager, and Saricos had not attempted to…

“Bend forward.”

Oh.

Mozenrath kept his head. Nothing could be forced. He had to beg for it in order to lose. And that was something he knew would never happen. Slowly he bent forward, supporting himself with his elbows and thrusting his hips out towards Saricos.

“More. Spread your thighs. Wider. Good.”

A hand caressed his pink buttocks and thighs. It was surprisingly soft on his skin, the satin of the gloves causing an unexpected feeling of comfort as he was touched so casually. Saricos ran his fingers over the exposed musculature of his pectorals and abdomen, dipping precariously low along his pelvic bone. The hand then traveled upwards, moving over his hips and lower back. The lingered on his rib cage and scratched across his shoulders. Suddenly Mozenrath could feel his neck being covered by the white gloved as the fingers encroached on his…

“Breath Mozenrath.” Saricos said with a slight tone of humor. “Remember to breath.”

Mozenrath exhaled heavily, his chest falling up and down. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. His face felt warm and he turned so that Saricos could not see his expression. What is wrong with me! His undersenses searched quickly for a spell of some kind but reluctantly turned up nothing. Fingers pushed along his jaw and cheeks, covering his eyes and brow as though memorizing every feature slowly. For a moment he could not see, and though every instinct screamed resistance, it took him seconds before he snapped his head to the side and swallowed hard.

A very throaty noise came from behind him, and Saricos did not relent. He did the whole thing again, starting from the chastised buttocks and stroking up till his fingers swam in a sea of thick black curls. The anticipation was far more excruciating than the spanking had been, and Mozenrath fought to keep still. What is he doing? What can he mean by this? Whatever it was, Saricos did not seem in a rush to inform him. He was content to explore every aspect of Mozenrath at his leisure.

Mozenrath did not know it, but Saricos was watching his every move. He waited, taking his time, until he felt the muscles under his palm go lax and Mozenrath’s eyes flutter for a moment. A satisfied expression came over his face. It had taken long enough to calm him down. This is much like breaking a wild horse. Too much force and the beast would rear and kick and never fully trust you. Too much gentleness and it would sense your weakness and bolt at any chance. It took just the right amount of control and sweetness. A quick spur and a lump of sugar worked wonders. And Mozenrath was proving that the method was just as accurate here.

Mozenrath gasped and arched beautifully as a slick, wet lubrication touched his anus and two fingers worked it around the entry. The chill of it had caught him by surprise, such a change from the caressing warm hands. He quickly buried his face between his arms again, hiding any facial changes from the man working him over. His lips parted as the first wet finger entered his and he released a hot breath of air. It traveled into his body and he tightened automatically. Saricos kept his patience though and wriggled his finger in and out until it could move in one fluid motion.

Then he began to work a second in.

“Nh!” Mozenrath bit his lower lip angrily. He had not intended that to come out! He grit his teeth together hard. Shit! Don’t! He told himself, forbidding another noise as the fingertips moved in. This was not so bad, but as they worked their way around and around inside of him, Mozenrath turned his knees towards one another, trying to steady himself.

The room was heavy with silence and anticipation. Saricos made soft shushing noises, encouraging Mozenrath to relax his body. While one hand flexed to spread the tunnel, his other reached up and began to seek out the pink buds of Mozenrath’s chest. He found one and swirled it with his gloved fingertip, eliciting a heavy exhalation from the fellow mage. “Yes.” He hummed by Mozenrath’s ear as he thumbed it warmly, then pinched till he felt the sorcerer tighten around his penetrating fingers.

NO! Mozenrath shook his head as the fingers pushed in up to the palm and he suffered in silence. It was so strange. The way he felt like he was being pushed and discovered. Everything along his hips felt wet and yielding, and as Saricos began to draw his digits in and out, Mozenrath became horribly aware of the ease with which they did so. He started trying to clench down, but that only intensified the distracting feeling along his pelvis. All the while he would not look at Saricos, out of anger…perhaps. But more likely out of fear.

“There you are my pet.” Saricos said and Mozenrath’s mouth opened in a silent scream of indignation. A hand closed around his member, which now arched arrogantly up between his thighs. He shut his thighs together hurriedly, trying to block access to his body, but Saricos would have none of it. The struggle lasted a weak moment, just long enough for the bound sorcerer to have himself turned. Back against the wall, he could do nothing to hide the heat on his cheeks or the strength of his manhood from Saricos’s watching eyes.

So he closed his own. If he could not avoid Saricos’s gaze then he would ignore it flat out. Mozenrath search for some word of hate or fight. But all of them sounded too pleading in his own mind. So he did not speak. It was hard enough just trying to breath right now. Much less find wit.

Saricos toyed with his cock as he had with the entire body. He did note remove his gloves even now, but let the satin texture work smoothly against the head. He touched down the shaft, tenderly at first, then with slowly increasing speed. He refused to relent as the thighs twisted and turned to try and shut out his touch. If Mozenrath could have seen himself in a mirror, he might have realized how his writhing was only increasing Saricos’s fervor to control. But he did not. And so Saricos could only smile at his stubbornly closed eyes.

Resist igrushka. He smirked and lifted the chin. Fight back. Give me the reasons I need. His smile was not cruel or unkind, but there was an edge of corruption to it that would have made anyone shiver in their skin. He began to work the cock with more determination, watching how the skin moved and how conflicted his twitching pet seemed.

Saricos debated for a moment long, then with a final, long handed stroke, removed his graceful touch from Mozenrath’s body. There was an almost confused look at he sat back down at the table, leaving Mozenrath bound on display. Saricos seemed entirely unconcerned with this as he poured himself wine and a took several large strawberries from the tray.

It took the necromancer a minuet. Then five. Before he could think of anything to say. His cock was aching awkwardly, both from the touch and strain. But Saricos seemed entirely unconcerned by this. In fact he was now not even looking at Mozenrath. That more than anything else infuriated him.

“Well?” he said haughtily. “You’ve had your fun. Get me down!” He took the risk of ordering.

Saricos looked up as though he had just remembered someone else was there. “I think not.” He said after due consideration. “You make far too pretty of a decoration. Quite appetizing in fact.” He smiled and Mozenrath grimaced. “But…seeing as how your mouth got in the way of you having a breakfast…”

Saricos took off his gloves and selected a large, ripe strawberry. “A treat for my pet.” He said warmly and held it by the green stem. It dangled for a moment there before Mozenrath glowered darkly.

“Not a chance.” He dared.

Saricos did not seem perturbed by this in the least. “Very well Mozenrath. You made your choice.” He clapped his hands and servants came in, taking away the dishes and food. As they cleared the table, Saricos double checked the silken ties and tightened them higher, making the struggling Mozenrath balance on the balls of his feet against the wall.

“Wait! Where are you going?” he tried to turn to watch Saricos walk for the door.

“I, dear pet, am headed for court. Since you seem to be unwilling to behave yourself, you will be remaining here till lunch.” He grinned a little over his shoulder at Mozenrath’s look of surprise. “Perhaps when I return you will be a bit more accommodating.”

Mozenrath swore violently, but it was ignored.

The moment the doors closed he began to struggle in earnest. He twisted and turned, trying to wrench the binding from it’s place. When that failed, he tried to lift himself over the hook to which he had been laid. He was not tall enough to do that. Finally, Mozenrath tried to send a jolt of magic, small at first, through the silk ties. That at least yielded two results. One, Saricos had indeed infused the bonds with magic. Two, it was guaranteed to send a backlash of power through his body that was both exhausting and unpleasantly deep.

He probed at it for a moment cautiously, but even the slightest exercise of magic caused the ripple of pain to spread inside his flesh. Mozenrath grit his teeth against the sharpness of it. It did not linger long once it had struck him, and Mozenrath was finally able to let himself relax against the wall.

What was Saricos playing at with these little amusements? Surely he couldn’t think to seduce Mozenrath through this play at domination. Of course it should not have surprised him. Sorcerer, by their very nature, were people who’s lives focused around the pursuit of power. Occult power, knowledge, power over others. It was only natural to exert control over another in an attempt to preserve your domain. Mozenrath himself had used similar tactics multiple times over the years…albeit never sexual ones.  
It was not…comfortable…to be touched with such familiarity. The hands on his body had lacked any shyness or hesitancy as they wandered over him. Even through the gloves he could feel the warmth radiating from Saricos. It had coerced him into relaxation despite his best efforts to resist. Mozenrath had become infuriated with himself as he began to realize how his body responded effortlessly to the tenderness. And when the affection went so far as to bring his cock to erection…

He looked down and groaned as he saw the hardness had not abated. It thrust up with obvious contrition to his mental state. Mozenrath sighed gruffly. There was nothing he could do about it at this point. He was struggling just to ensure he did not lose his precarious footing. Perversely, he did discover that widening his stance and leaning with his hips thrust out secured his position somewhat.

Too bad it looked so deliciously submissive when Saricos reentered the room at the noon bell.

“You have prepared yourself I see.” His tone was lightly teasing as his fingers began to reapply the lubrication and worked their way inside Mozenrath’s ass once more. Two was so much more than one! Mozenrath made a kneeing noise into his lips, refusing to let the sounds come out as Saricos warmed him from the inside. “Now, are you prepared to show a bit more obedience?”

“You are under the sad misapprehension that I have any desire to show you obedience at all.” Mozenrath growled back. The fingers pushed in and out of him, moistening his tunnel liberally till it trickled between his cheeks. He clenched awkwardly and was flushed to find that it did not stop the fingers even a little. A fact which could only mean…he was loosening.

No no no! Mozenrath bit his lip and clenched down hard.

“Resistance is such a pretty tool.” Saricos whispered and began rotating his hand, flexing his fingers apart. “It serves my needs more than yours Mozenrath. Remember this.” There was a give, almost like a suction, and Mozenrath knew he was being opened. He turned his face diligently away, as if he could avoid this fact if he did not see the person creating it.

The fingers began to rock in and out of him. Mozenrath could not hold back a self destructive whine. It escaped with a sweet pitch and Saricos kissed the back of his neck invitingly. “Are you hungry? You did not have breakfast.”

“Maybe because you tied me to a wall and beat me with a spoon.” Mozenrath shot back. He was being toyed with and the fact infuriated him.

“Oh I would hardly call that a proper beating.” Came the insistent reply. “Your cheeks have already returned to normal color without a mark to show for it.” The fingers pulled him open again and Mozenrath arched against it, hissing through his teeth. “Learn a little bit of common courtesy and it will not be a problem again.” He began to move his fingers at a quickened pace and Mozenrath could not avoid moving along with it. It caused such a queer reaction in him. It ached, to be sure, but something was questing along his body. A trembling ball of…pressure that he could not entirely describe.

Saricos slid his fingers out, giving Mozenrath a moment to breath as he took two silver plates and put them on the floor in front of his chair. In one he placed berries and bits of fruit. In the other, he took a full goblet of wine and poured it in. As Mozenrath watched he sat, the plates at his feet, and cross his leg. “If you wish to eat, you will show me that you are appropriately apologetic for your earlier words.” Saricos finished simply.

The bonds fell and Mozenrath dropped on all fours. Thankfully the carpeting under him was soft. He looked up, eyes livid with rage. “You…ass!” he snarled, but did not rise. “Do you really think I’m going to prostrate myself…”

“Let me skip the diatribe for a moment.” Saricos halted his speech. “You were offensive when it was uncalled for. That warrants both the need for a punishment and an apology. You will eat as I have instructed Mozenrath, or you will be kept from eating. Now of course I will not let you starve, mostly because you will not let yourself starve. But we can either sit here three times a day while I eat and you hang their to be teased mercilessly. Or you can come over here and eat like a good pet.” Saricos held his hands open. “The choice is yours.”

Mozenrath fingers dug into the carpet. A hundred sharp, hateful comments rose like bile in his throat, but any one of them would likely only make things worse. He had no doubts about Saricos’s determination now. Slowly, hand over knee, he crawled across the floor, never breaking the hateful glare with Saricos’s calm amber eyes. Finally, he bowed his head to the platter and took a bite of apple in between his teeth.

“I know how hard this must be for you.” Saricos said as he watched. “It is no easy thing for a man like you to give up even a shred of pride.” He reached down and stroke Mozenrath’s hair absently as the sorcerer continued eating. “I appreciate this, even if you loath me for it.” He said sincerely and ran a hand over his eyelids. When Mozenrath had finished half the plate and lapped at the wine, Saricos allowed him to stand. “Now, do you think you have suitably apologized to me for your words?”

Another comment was bitten back. “I suppose that would be up to you wouldn’t it.” He managed to growl without biting his own tongue off.

The kiss came then, forgiving on him. The tongue moved swiftly into his mouth and took it over entirely, drawing Mozenrath into a deep and frustrating place. A hand wandered over his pectorals and found the right nipple, pinching it playfully. “A perfect response.” Saricos sounded proud and pulled Mozenrath close to him.  
The paler sorcerer felt strange in the hug. He was no used to having someone taller than him, even if only by an inch. And besides that, the soft fabric of Saricos’s pants were rubbing dangerously against his erect cock. Saricos was obviously aware of this fact as he crooked his knee and began to rub it against the heated organ. Mozenrath started and tried to pull back, but not an inch was given. He remained pressed close to Saricos.

Hands grasped his buttocks and Mozenrath was made to grid against the knee. Two fingers slid into his body and persuaded him forward. Mozenrath could do little against it save to ball his fists into Saricos’s chest and keep all his concentration to remaining silent. He would not give Saricos the satisfaction of a yelp or desperate sigh. And yet the auburn haired wizard seemed entirely unbothered by this. He stroked and kneaded and probed contentedly as Mozenrath shook in his arms, cradled in a warm hug.  
Mozenrath didn’t realize it, but Saricos could feel little hot gasps against his chest from those plush opened lips. He could not help but smirk at how cute it was to see that stubborn frame nuzzle against him subconsciously. He is so strong. With such a terrible desire to be weak. Saricos stroked him lovingly and encouraged the little signals. There is so much stubborn anger and self control. It is going to take time to make him give in. That was all well and good. Saricos relished the challenge of breaking and recreating the pale man. Those deep black eyes would look so pleasant staring up at him with a pleading expression. It suited Saricos just fine to think of how Mozenrath would one day beg for release at his hands. How he would come to crave these same sensations he now fought against.

With that thought Saricos plunged his fingers in deep and Mozenrath drew in a sharp breath. “There we are.’ Saricos rubbed his thick beard against Mozenrath’s brow. “It’s alright igrushka. You can cum.”

Mozenrath looked up, eyes flared wide. But Saricos was right. He was terribly close. No! NO! I will not give him that! I won’t! He grit down hard and with nothing less than pure will forced down the rush. Saricos was actually quite impressed as Mozenrath took a steadying breath and pushed himself away from the inviting body. “Don’t you have to get back to court?” he said darkly.

Saricos looked a little surprised, but nodded elegantly. “Actually, we both are expected at court.” He reached out and caressed the hard set jaw. “Take a moment to compose yourself Mozenrath. I will be watching for you.” His smug smile said far too much, and Mozenrath sneered hatefully as the well dressed man left the room.

The instant he was gone Mozenrath looked down at the betraying member. It had been close. It was dripping with precum, glistening in the firelight. How could I give over so easily? He thought full of shame. He…he grasp me like a toy! He played with my body like it was such a common thing! It rankled him as he grabbed for the wardrobe and threw his clothes on. Mozenrath grappled with his body as the pantaloons slid over his cock. Just because he had made the decision to avoid such stimulation didn’t mean his body was in agreement.


	5. Resistance is Futile

Day 4…

One of the specific reasons Mozenrath had never entertained the concept of having a court was being proved to him right now. It was and still remained one of the most insipid, monotonous, self serving pantomime of upper class entertainment one could possibly conceive of. And for all the grandeur and splendor they put themselves through hoops to exude, he could not find any one of them worth talking to for more than an instant.

Not that he was particularly inclined to begin conversations in the first place. Not with the state he was in.

Saricos seemed to live with a routine, one he was now incorporating his time with Mozenrath into. Every morning began the same, the demanded kiss, which was slowly becoming more of a make-out session. The naked breakfast, in which Mozenrath seemed to be the only fully participating party, and then the “morning inspection”.

Saricos seemed particularly pleased when he had managed to slide a second of his slim fingers in this morning. Mozenrath had gripped the damask and shaken as he felt his body being forcefully pressed into. But he refused to make any betraying sound. Everything hinged on his ability to permit without entirely submitting. He could let Saricos have his fun, or at least most of it, and still give nothing of himself to be enjoyed. A creature of planning and calculation, Mozenrath kept his mind on the image of the mahogany box and the philosopher stone.

And then Saricos had splayed out his fingers inside the sorcerers body, and thought hadn’t been much of an option.  
“Still so tight my igrushka.” He said in a voice full of pleasure. “I wonder how hard you will squeeze against my cock when it enters you hmm?” he chuckled.

“You’ll never get to find out.” Mozenrath said in as level of a voice as he could. He could feel his circle stretching and contracting as his host opened and closed his fingers slowly. It created waved of pressure and relief all along his body, his nerve endings not sure how to take this unaccustomed sensation. He focused on the conversation. “What in hell do you keep calling me?”  
“Igrushka ya?” Saricos laughed and leaned in close. “In my language…it means toy.” He kissed Mozenrath’s neck. “Fitting no? Since we are playing a game.” He laughed boldly and struck the pert cheeks hard.

“Hilarious.” Mozenrath groaned with dull humor and bit down hard when Saricos spread his fingers and held them open an unbearably long time. He pushed in, forcing Mozenrath to raise up on his tiptoes instinctively and hold fast to the curtain rod.  
“Three fingers.” He heard behind him. “Not bad, but still not enough.” He tsked and slid his fingers out slowly, giving Mozenrath a spank to let him know the trials were over for now.

Not enough for what? Mozenrath glowered as his cheeks finally felt some relief.

Court always came next. No wonder he needs a distraction. Mozenrath realized. With nothing to otherwise occupy you a life at court with these dull wits could blunt a sharp mind. He had scowled off most of the social climbers looking for a way to cozy up to the prince’s new “Friend”. Once that term had gone around with the correct inflection, all of the flirtatious ladies who had been so curious about the newcomer suddenly treated him with cool politeness. The councilors and advisors were at least practiced enough and educated enough to regard him formally as a dignitary but that didn’t make him any more eager to talk to them.  
A month of this is enough to assure me I don’t want to spend a lifetime here. He actually felt comfortable enough to chuckle at the thought and snagged a bottle of wine. He had made a formal appearance and resolved to disappear for a while before Saricos noticed he was gone. There had barely had a moment to himself in four days. Even in night he could not be fully complacent, for he was sure he was being watched.

After all, it was what he would have done.

He hated cold climates, always had. Even with a full fireplace and warm blankets on the bedding, the room had a chill to it that was not fully displaced. It had been snowing since his arrival, though in this part of the world that meant that winter was near, not actually arrived yet. Try as he might, he could not get quite warm enough for a restful sleep.

Or maybe it was the concept of waking up to Saricos right there.

One of the drawing rooms was blissfully unoccupied by anything other than a small fire place, a table, a divan, and a wall of mirrors. The servants, though there to serve, seemed untroubled when he wandered where he liked with only a few exceptions. Mozenrath closed the door behind him and popped open the cork, taking a deep swig. Typically he wasn’t fond of drinking, but this was a special circumstance.

“How uncivil.”

Mozenrath spun, gauntlet flaring with power. Standing at the door was a face he didn’t know, but judging from the dress another courtier, a social hanger on. Probably wouldn’t be missed if I vented a little frustration at him. As pleasant as that thought was, Mozenrath quieted the power.

“One might suppose, that if someone of the royal and most puissant house of Zhidkov were intending to take a nalozhnitsa, they would be of more care to choose one of class and breeding.” The man took a set of glasses from the table and offered them to Mozenrath. “Or at least the courtesy to drink from a cup.”

“You’re in a charitable mood.” Mozenrath said as he poured the wine. “Why not just be honest and call me a blyadischa?” He set the second cup on the table and managed to look relaxed and confidant on the couch.

The man gave a wry chuckle. “Why not? That is all you are here, to him. To anyone with eyes.” He took a sip and regarded Mozenrath with direct distaste, as though eyeing a hair in his soup. “A whore.”

Mozenrath took a deep breath. Most people might think him rash, and in fact he could be that at times. But that did not make him a fool. This man could simply be an ass with delusions of importance. Or he could be a very dangerous and powerful man with real importance. With no real knowledge of the court to go on, it would have been idiotic to directly confront him.

So instead, Mozenrath decided to be disarming. “Jealouse?” he suggested. “Of course I can see how you would be. After all if you can’t marry the next tzar of the kingdom, what’s the next best thing?”

Now the laugh was more mocking. “You think you have some tolerated position here? Some ingrained if officially unacknowledged status.” He leaned across the table. “Do not fool yourself.” He warned. “When the time comes, you will be cast out, and nothing his highness says shall be preventing the inevitable.”

“Well that’s a comfort. Perhaps you could just accomplish this now and save me any further trouble?” Mozenrath asked and then shrugged when silence hung in the air. “I thought not.” He stood up and turned his back to the interloper, heading for the door. “I’m bored. I think I’ll head back out to brighter and more witty conversation than provided.”

A hard hand grabbed him and shoved Mozenrath into the wall, grabbing him by the collar. “Listen you me you upstart little…”  
“No you listen.” Mozenrath growled, his gauntlet flaring up and sending a burning pulse through the fabric of the uniform he wore. The threatened man jumped back with a start and looked at the charred handprint on his chest. “I may have to put up with the suggestions and advanced from his royal highness, but there isn’t a damn thing saying I have to take crap from anyone else.” Mozenrath grinned, thrilled for the chance to vent. “I will take your advice into due consideration. But mind if I offer some in return.” He reached out and tweaked the curled mustache, the smell of burning hair and pomade lingering in the air. “Learn exactly who your prince is flirting with before you go threatening him. Or next time you might come across someone far less even tempered than I.”

Leaving the man with a stunned expression, and feeling more than a little better, Mozenrath exited the drawing room and moved down the hallway back to court.

Only to run right into Saricos.

“Now where have you been?” he question curiously and then saw the men come from the room. “Ahhh. I see you’ve had a run in with Count Galkin.” He looked very amused.

“Wonderful man. An absolute delight.” Mozenrath spat.

“Hmm. Not my choice for court either. But there is little I can do about it. He isn’t one of mine.” Saricos explained. “He’s the ambassador from the Balkins actually, cousin to the woman my father is determined to see me betrothed to. So do me a favor sweet igrushka, and try not to incinerate him.” Despite the admonishment, he seemed greatly amused at the prospect.  
Mozenrath scoffed and started to move past, but was grabbed by an earnest hand. “The court is taking lunch.” Saricos said pointedly. “Why don’t you show me what little hidey hole you’ve discovered for us.”

“I’m not in the mood for your games.” Mozenrath snarled and burned his gauntlet brightly, singing the silken cloak his host wore.  
Saricos moved quickly to pull it off as it burst into flame, his own magic brightening to extinguish it. “That was a foul move Mozenrath.” He said darkly and wrapped his hands around the gauntlet.

Mozenrath flared his power again only to feel Saricos’s own magic slam into his with shocking force, sending the energy back into his bones. “AGH!” he jerked away, grasping his wrist. “You little…”

Saricos grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back into the drawing room, blocking the door behind him. “It seems you need a lesson in manners pet,” he said, all trace of humor gone.

“And I suppose you’re going to teach me?” Mozenrath dared. “How droll. Come on then. Let’s see what a spoiled princeling can do with a little magical knowledge against a real wizard!”

“Some other time perhaps.” Saricos said and moved with incredible speed. He grabbed Mozenrath’s wrists pulled them behind his back, the familiar clink of metal and restrains settling in on him. “I had these brought from your Citadel around the same time you arrived. Of your own invention I believe.”

“And I regret ever having created them.” Mozenrath let out spitefully. “Fine. You win. I’ll behave for now.” He said, irritated but wise enough to know how vulnerable he was.

“No I don’t think you will.” Saricos answered thoughtfully. “In fact I think it’s going to take a lot for you to learn how to behave.” He hauled Mozenrath up and bent him over the back end of the divan. “Stop your struggling. I was planning on saving this for tonight, but I think it will prove an effective method of castigation as well.”

“What do you think you’re doing? Stop!” Mozenrath struggled as he felt his belt being loosened, his cape lifted, and his trousers behind brought down around his knees. “What do you have you damn pervert?!”

“See for yourself.” Saricos invited, his tone upset but level.

He couldn’t turn enough to see behind him, but the mirror provided for that. Mozenrath paled slightly as he saw what was being held for his inspection. It was made from blown glass, no longer than a hand with a slim shaft and wide base. The top two inches though had been blown to bulbous proportions, now comparable in circumference to a small tangerine.

“You’re not serious.” Mozenrath said and watched Saricos lick the glass device till it was wet. He struggled against the divan, but for a sorcerer Saricos had surprising strength. “Tell me you aren’t serious!”

“Quite serious. I warned you that being obstinate would not help your situation. Angering Galkin is amusing, but attempting to provoke me was entirely uncalled for.” He insisted and took off his gloves again. He yanked Mozenrath’s head up. “Hold if you please.” Mozenrath clenched down on his mouth but Saricos chuckled. “More for your own benefit than mine igrushka, after all, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you and come running to help would you?” Mozenrath shot his host a withering look, but bit down on the gloves. He had no intention of becoming gossip fodder for these inbred malcontents. “Good boy.” A hand smacked his rump encouragingly.

Mozenrath watched with mixed fascination and horror as Saricos took detailed pleasure in licking and sucking the glass creation till it shone with wetness in the fire light. Firmly he felt his cheeks being pulled open and a finger coyly spreading wetness around his ring.

“Mozenrath…” Saricos whispered tenderly. “You’re shaking.” He sounded far too stimulated for comfort.

There was a sound, perhaps a curse, closer to a whimper, that was muffled by the gloves in his mouth as Mozenrath watched the bulb being lowered to his anus. He shook his head for a moment and then pushed himself down to hide any expression that might betray him.

The first press was so terribly hard that he almost called out again. It was being slowly pushed and twisted into him, Saricos concentrating on what he was doing with care and determination. He worked the device in a little, then pulled back, coaxing Mozenrath open as he had done with his fingers. All the while making soft noises of assurance, sometimes speaking in his own language words of comfort.

Mozenrath was embarrassingly aware of just how wet Saricos had made the device as the slickness began to trickle down over his thighs. Not to mention that no matter how tightly he squeezed, Saricos was successfully working the glass into his body. Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OW!! SHIT!

And then something gave a little.

Mozenrath felt his ass swell and couldn’t stop himself from spitting the gloves out across the room as a shocked holler escaped him. It ached! He could feel the entry to his body pulled just a little but the invading force was hard and unbending inside his body. It was so…so…

Oh damn it! Oh shit! He reached back to grab for the handle of it, his finger sliding round the cool glass base. He started to grip for a way to remove it but Saricos struck his hands.

“I would not advise it.” He said.

“Fuck your advice!” Mozenrath gasped and took a firm clasp on the anchor. He began to slowly try and extract it, feeling the large bulb inside force it’s way down towards his entryway. Shit! Damn it! Damn it! OW! “AHH!” he let go, the bulb sliding back deeper into his body. “I-I can’t get it out!”

“Oh you could, but seeing as you don’t know how it would likely end up hurting more than it needs too.” Saricos removed the gloves from the couch and Mozenrath let out a warbled, shaking breath. “So really at this point your only solution is to wait until I choose to remove it. Which shall be when I think you have learned your lesson.” Mozenrath glared viciously as his manacles were undone and he braced himself against the back of the divan. “Pull your pants on Mozenrath.” Sricos said in an amused voice. “We’re due back at court.”

Full.

That was the only real way he could describe the sensation. Mozenrath let out an audible gasp as he was forced to experience that strange twisting heaviness invade his body.

Saricos watched with that bemused expression all through out court as Mozenrath was made to stand regardless of when others might be sitting. He had tried once, and had just barely avoided making a noise that would have shattered windows. Instead he merely stood back up with as much grace is possible when one is carrying a large pressing toy inside their tunnel.

His pride wouldn’t allow him to lean or look for support anywhere, so he stood, burning through the day. Every time he walked his hips would gyrate, turning the knob in him horribly as it seemed to widen him. So he tried to walk as little as possible. Sometimes his eyes would close and he would purse his lips so hard, trying to make himself relax enough that it did not smart so much.  
And then Saricos had made it nearly unbearable. During the next court break, when Mozenrath had hoped to find some relief, the damn prince had found an excuse to stand beside him, of course drawing a curious crowd. At first Mozenrath did his best to ignore that wizardly prince, pretending with all his self-control to be in contempt of him. Saricos picked up on this, and decided to do something Mozenrath could not ignore. With deft magic he grabbed hold of the base and began slowly popping the toy in and out.

In and out. Pop. Pop.

One woman had actually had the concern to ask if he was sick. “You’re breathing quite heavily dear sir.” She said, fluttering her fan. “Do you need to lie down?”

“As a matter of FACT!” Mozenrath yelped as the roundness pushed in again. “T-that sounds like jUST…just what I need to do.” He managed with aplomb and moved away as quickly as he could, the dark laughed of Saricos just audible enough for him to feel a chill. It did not stop the aching insertion, but at least he wasn’t where it could be so easily enjoyed by him who’d done it.  
In and out. Pop. Pop. In and out.

A quiet corner was all he wanted and thankfully he found one. He braced himself quietly against the wall, taking slow deep breaths as the toy worked and burrowed into him. He was perspiring slightly, but made no move to wipe it off.

Something was building behind the ache. Something warm and far more complacent.

His hips shook a little as the first wave of pleasure swelled into him. What…W-w-hat the…h-hhhhel! He let out a ragged breath. Bad enough he couldn’t talk right now, even his inner monologue was stammering!

Pop! Pop! Pop pop! Pop pop! It was starting to move faster now, turning just before it existed to stimulate his nerves.

“Not so bad, once you give it a chance.” Saricos whispered to him, having snuck up from behind. “Almost enjoyable.” He ran his fingers through Mozenrath’s curls, his magic glowing intensly. The toy began to speed up and Mozenrath’s eyes went wide.

“Get it out.” Mozenrath said under his breath, hiding his fury by biting his palm. Another sweet sensation sent tremors through his body and he wavered a little, tossing out an arm to support himself. Saricos caught him and moved in front, blocking the sorcerer from view.

“Ah, you were expecting the ache, but not what follows.” He realized and his smile was truly pleased. “Startling is it not? How something that hurts so much at first, soon gives way to something so decedant…”

“P-please get it out.” Mozenrath let out a small squeak that was just a little too loud for comfort. “Please…now.” His stomach was churning with unfamiliar…not, entirely inexperienced response. He could deal with pain. Even torture. He had experienced it before. This…this was positively insidious!

“You want it removed?” Saricos grinned. “What will you give me in return.”

Mozenrath stubbornly set his jaw against the suggestion. “I won’t lose this…” he said smoothly and started to turn.

Saricos stopped him. “Not that, not yet.” He promised. “I want a kiss.”

“I kiss you every mornnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnning.” Now he had to rely on Saricos’s support. His knees gave a little and he swayed when the pleasure broke into him. Stronger arms than his own held on and let him sink to the floor just a little. His dug in fingernails in, not to scratch, but to have some relief from the pressure invading his senses.

“But kiss me now. In front of the court.” He gestured widely to the hundreds gathered, most talking among themselves but a few had become aware of the spectacle and were watching from the corners of their eyes. “In front of all these people.”

Mozenrath’s cheeks turned pink was rage. How dare this bastard try to humiliate him! How dare he try and assert such public dominance! “To hell with you!” he growled and pushed passed, walking with quick care to get out of the hall as best he could. He made it back to his apartments with little trouble and leaned against a chair. The toy was moving faster now, churning and pulsing inside of him. His skin was hot and slick. Mozenrath gasped audibly now, little noises mocking him in the corners of his rooms.  
Somehow…being alone helped. He did not feel so ashamed as the first of the heaving breaths escaped his watch.

“Hunh! Hunh hunh! Hunh hunh hunh hunh!” Mozenrath let loose in rapid succession. “Huuuuuuunh!” he closed his eyes and the need washed over his body. His teeth chewed into the fabric of the chair. His fingers gripped the sides as he endured it.

Though enduring was quickly tasking a backseat to pleasure.

This can’t be happening! It can’t! It felt good. Still an ache, but good as his body became accustomed to the sensation. N-n-n-no! No please! P-p-p-please! Hnnngh!

He came, the front of his trousers darkening with cum. It slid down the tip of his cock and as he choked back a desperate noise of release. A wave of exhaustion hit him like a brick and Mozenrath sank down on his knees, letting the back of the chair support the rest of himself. He almost didn’t notice the feeling of hands undoing his belt.

Pop! Mozenrath let out a cry as the toy was briskly removed from his body. He shot a withering look at Saricos, though he could not put much strength behind it.

“Now…was the so bad?” Saricos whispered and tangled his fingers around Mozenrath’s cock, capturing a tendril of cum on the tip as Mozenrath arched helplessly with the gentle touch. He brought it to his lips effortlessly and made Mozenrath watch as he licked the whiteness away as though it were sweet cream.


	6. Debauched is Such a Lovely Word

Day 5...

“I want you to kiss me…” Saricos whispered to him the next morning. “Kiss me with the same longing I saw on your face last night.” He pulled the sorcerer closer to him, stroking down the sides of his face. Mozenrath burned red, flustered more than he wanted to admit. But he licked his lips and opened them without resistance. The kisses were going to happen regardless, but he was starting to get used to them. Their mouths pressed into one another, and Saricos slipped his tongue inside, drawing Mozenrath’s out. A warm flush overtook his cheeks, and Mozenrath was very aware that he was blushing brightly. “That’s it.” Saricos encouraged. “A little color looks so magnificent against your pale skin.” He caressed each cheek in turn, humming in delight at their softness. “What would I have to do to keep that look on your face I wonder? How could I keep you burning brightly whenever you look at me?”

“I’m hungry.” Mozenrath said, turning over to rise from the bed. Surprisingly Saricos made no move to stop him, merely watched as the naked man sat down at the table and ate.  
Saricos stared from the bed at him all through breakfast, contemplating as Mozenrath tried not to let it get to him. Without meaning to their eyes met, and Mozenrath took a long, hard look at his fellow sorcerer and host.

Tall, with thick russet hair that fell nearly to his shoulders. Deep amber eyes that always had the effect of a prowling beast. It would have looked feminine if it were not for the strong jawline, aristocratic nose and rakish beard. As for his frame, Mozenrath could say nothing beyond that he looked fit. Though Saricos kept him on continuous display, enjoying every moment that Mozenrath’s skin was accessible to him, he had revealed no more than the nape of his neck and his hands to his guest. He was impressive, handsome. No wonder so many of the women (and no few young men) flocked eagerly to his side at every opportunity.

Saricos extended his arms outward as he stood and moved towards him. “Do you see something which pleases you?” he said coquettishly, almost asking for a compliment. “Go on dear igrushka. Tell me what captivates your eyes so.”

Mozenrath looked him over sullenly. “I was just realizing that…I have no idea what you look like under your cloths. And yet you have had ample opportunity to see all you want of me.” He tried to seem coy, perhaps it would keep him off balance. “It hardly seems fair”

Saricos laughed richly. “What would you like to see?” he did a gallant turn, arms spread open, offering himself up. “I will make you a bargain.” He proposed. “I will remove any two articles of clothing you see fit. But in exchange.” He gestured to the right, his fingers coiling.

Mozenrath grasped his gauntleted hand. “That not exactly fair either.” He protested. Suddenly Mozenrath could not fathom what had spurred on his curiosity. Why did he even give a single damn what Saricos looked like under his cloths. What could possibly have made him suggest something like this?

“No it’s not. But as I said, there are still parts of you I have yet to discover. Being that I cannot access those without your more express permission, I will have to settle for something more obvious.” Saricos came closer, the warmth from his body crossing the room long before he did. “The die is cast. Pick.”

Mozenrath bit his lip. It was too late to back down now. He had quickly learned that once his host set his mind that he wanted something, mountains were moved to accomplish it. “Your shirt.” He said softly, looking at the double breasted jacket. “And your trousers.” Mozenrath knew full well that he wore an undergarment, but it felt like a triumph to know he would have a brief amount of control.

Saricos nodded playfully and began to undo the buttons, the paused. “Come here.” He commanded. “It’s a much better view up close. Besides if you want see it, perhaps you should have the privilege of uncovering.”

Mozenrath stood up, following Saricos’s eyes as they wandered his own naked frame. No matter how hard he tried, he could not hide how exposed he felt under the scrutiny of those eyes. One by one he lifted his fingers, undoing the buttons, letting them slide through their hole. It was almost tantalizing. Little by little, the chest revealed itself. Muscular and the color of ripe wheat, the stomach was well formed. The divots formed into six sections that contracted proudly as they were revealed. The coat fell to the floor and Mozenrath was aware that he was holding his breath.

“You find this pleasing?” He said softly and ran his fingers through Mozenrath’s ebony curls. “Go ahead, your fingers itch to touch it.” He did not wait but pressed the raised fleshed hand to his breast, slowly running it over his skin.

It was soft and taunt and so very warm against his hand that Mozenrath felt cold by comparison. Goosebumps rose up on his skin and Saricos commented on them, his hands delighting on their texture. “Go on.” He encouraged. “Remove the next part.” He teased.

“I’ve changed my mind…” Mozenrath started to pull away. He didn’t want to see what was beneath the trousers. Something in his chest was beating hard, his stomach churning at the thought. Seeing it would make everything far too real.

“Oh you’re far past that my pet.” Saricos grasped his and pulled their bodies close, bringing Mozenrath to his body. For the first time Mozenrath was very aware of the bulge at the man’s waist, now pressing insistently on his thigh. He glanced down and automatically looked back up. “Go on.” He had pointedly avoided noticing it before. But there it was at last, eagerly awaiting it’s curtain call.

No doubt he think’s I will be so impressed I’ll fall all over him to be fucked. Mozenrath thought with derision.

Steeling himself, Mozenrath found the laces at the front, fingers working gingerly to uncover and yet touch as little as possible. Saricos did nothing to rush him, merely stood there, hands on his shoulders, refusing to let him move away or discontinue. The sound of fabric sliding against skin as the trousers fall around his hips was echoing loudly in the quiet room. Saricos stepped out of them, intentionally moving himself closer. For one brief moment his cock, restrained now only by the under breeches, arched against Mozenrath’s hand, giving him the sensation of weight and thickness.

Mozenrath jerked back and looked down, taking in the vision. Again Saricos turned, allowing him to see the taunt, high buttocks, hardened thighs, and limber legs.

And of course, the outline of Saricos’s hardened cock, arching from thigh to navel, tenting his breeches.

“Ah, there’s that lovely color again.” He complimented. “Your turn.”

Mozenrath’s head jerked back up as if he’d forgotten the member was attached to someone. Fear shot through him and for one insane moment Mozenrath looked as though he might bolt. His gauntlet had been taken from him before, but never willingly. Never without a fight. He calmed himself with the reminder that it was not being removed, only taken off for a moment, then put right back on. With a deep breath, he began to remove it.

The bleached white bone revealed itself, stripped of muscles and sinew. From elbow to fingertip nothing covered the bare skeletal system of his body, and Saricos gave a surprised intake of breath. “My…I didn’t realize it was so…severe.”

“Well now you do.” Mozenrath started to slip his gauntlet back on and Saricos moved, grasping it in one hand. “Don’t you dare!” he snarled, the magic growling forth from his hand.

Saricos’s power combatted his, not allowing it to move further. “Calm down Mozenrath. I don’t want your glove.” He insisted. “I want to touch it.”

“You what? You can’t be serious.” Mozenrath said in disbelief.

“Oh quite.” His host began to slip his glove away again.

“No! Don’t!”

Too late, before his powers could gather again Saricos removed the object, laying it absently on a table. Mozenrath bridled at the insult, and cringed as Saricos boldly inspected his hand. It touched him, very delicately at first, as if he was not sure how tender the bones might be. Mozenrath could do nothing in his grip, apprehensive of what might be done to him in this weakened state.

“Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating.” Saricos commented in awe. For the first time Mozenrath was reminded that he was in the presence of a fellow sorcerer, and that his interest might well be academic. He was rapt with curiosity as he held Mozenrath’s ruined hand, inspecting every digit. “Still fully functional, well formed, clean of any tissue or nerve endings and yet responds like any other limb.”

“That’s magic for you.” Mozenrath snapped sarcastically.

Suddenly he said “It must have hurt.”

“Well I wouldn’t call it pleasant.” Mozenrath responded truthfully.

“And yet, you still have sensation in them.” He observed as the hand reacted to his touches. “I can’t help but wonder…”

“What are you…s-stop! No don’t…please!” Mozenrath struggled, jerking his hand away from Saricos’s mouth just before the lips touched it. “Are you insane you pervert?” Mozenrath turned to make for his gauntlet and was grabbed from behind. Saricos wrestled with him for a moment, till he was able to land in the chair, pulling Mozenrath into his lap.

The press of the cock between the crevasse of his ass was enough to make Mozenrath panic. Saricos wrangled with him, trying to get the body under control before calming the mind. It took a great deal of patient holding before he finally settled down, his naked body separated from Saricos’s by only a thin under covering.

Mozenrath was trembling with fright.

But it wasn’t his ass Saricos was interested in, at least not for the moment. He lifted Mozenrath’s hand against the struggles, kissing the boned finger tip slowly.  
“N-no…” Mozenrath pleaded a little and stiffened when he felt a tongue flicker across it. “No…please…why?”

“Because it so obviously excites you.” He flicked his tongue across the structure, then, on impulse, sucked it into his mouth, rolling it around as if savoring it. Mozenrath bit down hard on his fleshed hand to stop the noise. That only seemed to provoke annoyance. Saricos pulled the other hand down, pinning it between them. “Another order dear Mozenrath… You are never permitted to stop yourself from calling out, not in pain or pleasure. You’ve spent far too long restraining your baser needs.” And with that he sucked on the bone index finger and Mozenrath clamped his lips shut, shaking his head profusely. “So stubborn.” Saricos lamented and pulled the finger into his mouth up to the palm. “But you will call out for me igrushka. Sooner or later, you will.”

What he didn’t lick, he stroked, searching out every strange sensation to travel through the morbid limb. And with every little experiment Mozenrath had to strain not to make any betraying noise. He had not known his skeletal limb was capable of experiencing this. It was so much more tender and responsive! Without meaning to Mozenrath began making little humms against his lip. By the time Saricos finally let the limb fell, he was shaking so hard he was nearly exhausted.

“And your color now is exquisite.” Saricos complimented. “It seems the only way to get that lovely blush…is to embarrass you, or cause you pleasure.” His grin was positively salacious. “I can live with that.”

“Y-y-you’ll…be late for court.” Mozenrath gasped out and stood up, finally pulling the leather back onto his hand.

“Damn but your cute.” He heard behind him. “And your stubborn refusal to accept your own desires, striving for control, makes it all the more endearing.”  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Mozenrath went for his cloths and was again halted. “No more.” He pushed but Saricos shook his head.

“This isn’t a request.” He reminded him. “Remember our bargain. Besides, would you really want to attend court in this state?” his hand grasped the hardened cock between Mozenrath’s thighs, stroking it up and down.

“Gnnnhh!” Mozenrath struggled and gasped out, eyes clouded with need. Traitor! He scorned himself for the second time! Yes he had been very aware of the growing need for release, and had pushed it down with all his strength, ignoring it as best he could. Saricos was forbidding that.

“I admired this yesterday as you came without a single touch on your cock. Such skill. But I promise, you will not need to be so chaste here.” Saricos managed Mozenrath across the floor, pulling him into the bathroom. “Put your hands on the mirror.” He commanded, bending Mozenrath over the counter till his ass was lifted, his feet balancing precariously on the toes. He leaned close, his cock rubbing up against Mozenrath’s ass with dangerous closeness. “Look at yourself. Go on.”

Mozenrath looked at his reflection in the mirror, which only served to make him burn angrily. His body was glistening with sweat, his hair was disheveled and entirely bedroom. Even he could see the obvious lust in his eyes and how his flesh shook for release. I look like a common hussy.

“Absolutely seductive. But you won’t take my word for it will you little igrushka?” Saricos tsked. “So I’m afraid I’ll have to force you to see it for yourself.” He struck Mozenrath’s cheek with the flat of his hand playfully. “You are forbidden to look away from that mirror. If you turn your head even once, there will be a penalty.” Saricos swore to him. “And remember, I want to hear every little noise as it tears from you.”

Mozenrath grit his teeth as resolved not to make a sound. This lasted about as long it took for him to realize Saricos was on his knees. “What are you doing back there?” he demanded to know.

“Eyes on the mirror!” Saricos warned strictly and struck his cheeks hard, leaving the perfect imprint of his palm. “One more chance Mozenrath. Do not disobey me again.”

“To hell with you and your w-w-hat…oh….OH!” Mozenrath choked in embarrassment as something warm and wet touched his anus. “N-n-no…ahhh! W-w-what are you doing? …S-stop!”

Saricos held Mozenrath cheeks apart, exposing the tight pink star, watching it contract with fright. Without hesitance he pushed his mouth to it, warming it with his tongue and disturbing the nerve endings. “Watch yourself Mozenrath. Watch every reaction on your handsome face.” He commanded as he wound his tongue around.

He held fast to Mozenrath’s hips as the man tried to pull away and struck him harder every time he attempted it. Finally Mozenrath fall forward with a whine, the sensation far too ensanaring to resist for long. “Look at yourself in the mirror Mozenrath. Tell me what you see.”

Mozenrath dared to raise his head, watching as the look in his eyes became entirely too docile. He looked at his shivering limbs, his mouth opened with hot breath and moans of delight. His eyes half lidded in mindless pleasure, his hair plastered to his skin. The burning blush across his face. Oh gods…I look. “I…I look…oh gods I look…Shameless!”

Saricos hummed, sending little vibrations through him. He rewarded Mozenrath by sliding his hand up between the man’s legs, finding the strong, thick cock between them and stroking it steadily. Mozenrath responded with a heady wail, still forced to watch his deliciously dirty his face looked in the mirror. How can I do this? He thought as he watched himself helplessly. This isn’t me. It can’t be! I look like a torn creature! Subject to every low impulse. The tongue began to spread him, pushing into his body. He saw his mouth open and listened to the cries he made. He was losing the ability to control himself entirely.

Stop it! Stop it! You cannot let him have control like this!

I’m not! Mozenrath tried to convince himself in a last ditch effort. I’m using him to get what I want. If I can convince him I’m not faking…

You AREN’T faking!

Saricos took his time, stroking the hardened shaft and plunging his tongue into Mozenrath’s sphincter. His fingers played along him with such expertise, firm then soft, teasing then demanding. Pre-cum was already moistening the shaft, lubricating him thoroughly. “That’s it. Cum for me.” He encouraged.

“Haaanugh! Naaaaaaa! Please!” Mozenrath pleaded. His body was almost in pain with pent up desire. Saricos began to work faster. “Ah! I’m going to burst!”

Mozenrath slammed his fist into the mirror, fingers clawing down the glass as he came, the heat spreading out over the sink and fixtures. Everything flooded out of him then, the heat leaving him entirely chilled against the cold tiles.

“Absolutely magnificent.” Saricos said, rubbing Mozenrath’s ass as the cum dripped between his thighs. “I think I’ve underestimated you Mozenrath.” He admitted with joy. “A flaw I mean to rectify.” He struck him then, hard. Mozenrath jolted forward. “I am going to take great joy in discovering every single way I can make you cry out for me.” Another strike, very hard, made him yelp. “Now get dressed.” he said, pulling away and getting dressed. “I’ll be gone for the next day in discussions for my “betrothal. So you will have plenty of time to yourself for once.” He adjusted the coat and stroked Mozenrath’s exposed body fondly. “Do me a favor and try not to get into trouble.”

Mozenrath was left there, trembling like a new born, staring at his naked reflection, fingers trailing in the cum he had spilled.

That Saricos had made him spill with his own hands.


	7. Pathos & Angst Make For Good Bedfellows

Day 7, Night…

 

“What are you doing?” Mozenrath asked when Saricos moved into the bed with him.  
“I have to make up for our missed day somehow.” The prince defended. “After all, with every day that passes you are proving yourself most resilient to my charms. I must do something, for I can’t risk losing our little wager.” He moved closer to the sorcerer, his body pressing him down to the sheets.

“Oh?” Mozenrath raised and eye brow. “And what exactly do you think you’ll be doing tonight?”

A mischievous smile curled about his face. “Why, driving you wild with passion of course.” Saricos took hold of his skeletal hand and kissed it again, letting his tongue draw lines down it. “Or are you suggesting you did not enjoy the other day?” he asked incredulously. His warm lips closed down and to Mozenrath surprise…he bit.

An electrifying sensation screamed through him and Mozenrath hollered, twisting in the sheets. “Are…are you saying you did?” he asked, stalling for time.

“Of course. However could I not?” Saricos insisted, scratching his teeth down the bone finger.

“B-but why?” He gasped out. “What good does it do you? What could you possibly get out of it?”

“Why the pleasure of watching you lose all control.” Saricos said with dark joy. “You saw it yourself. How attractive you were, how entirely wild and free. Didn’t it feel good?” his eyes seem to forbid a lie and Mozenrath refused to tell the truth. He merely sat there sullenly. “Your body was in the grip of something new and unfamiliar.”

“And you found that attractive somehow.” Mozenrath sounded doubtful.

“Shall I put you up against the mirror again to prove it?” Saricos moved devilishly for him

“No!” Mozenrath insisted, but so did Saricos. Again he was made to watch every flinch and desperate gasp as his host toyed with him, tongue finding all his secret places and invading them. It pushed in further this time, widening his circle and tickling the outside. Mozenrath wailed like a cat in heat, blushing furiously from embarrassment and passion. A finger entered and Saricos crooked it into the pinkness, teasing inside and out as Mozenrath watched his eyes go limpid.

When finally the yearning grew to its height and his cock burst, Saricos pulled his back into his lap. “Now do you see?’ he asked as he gathered up the cum in his fingers.  
“I see.” Mozenrath assured him weakly. “You like to humiliate me. To try to prove to yourself you have control.” He growled a little at the last thought.

“Oh I don’t need to prove it to myself.” Saricos said matter-of-factly. “You on the other hand…” He gripped Mozenrath’s chin with a firm but gentle touch. “You still haven’t learned.” Saricos’s voice was low and wicked. “Look at the mess you’ve made Mozenrath.” He taunted. “Be a good pet and clean up after yourself.”

Mozenrath jerked his head away, but there was no escaping the grip on him. The sweet, salty cum was pushed onto his tongue and he was instructed to lap at it slowly. He could see Saricos watching him from the corners of his eye, his smile unwavering. What he failed to see was the fingers trailing back to his ass.

The first one entered, and Mozenrath threw himself up with a yelp, covering his vulnerable cheeks. Saricos seemed to find this amusing, but it was still not permitted. He forced Mozenrath’s arms behind his back, his magic forming their power into ropes to hold him fast. He really should have known better than to resist by now.  
Not that it stopped him from trying. Just that it was becoming more and more token.

Again he was pulled into Saricos’s lap, only now his thighs were forced open so that he could see his cock and tightness reflected back at him for the mirror. “Now. Watch.” He commanded. The first finger slid in almost too quick and he made a pained expression, straining as Saricos held him. He probed it around inside, quickly working it in deeper till it disappeared up to the palm. “How does that feel Mozenrath?”

Silence, and an angry stare from dark brooding eyes.

“Let us try that again.” Saricos slid another finger inside, spreading them wide as Mozenrath grit his teeth and let out a kneeling sound.

“Pushing! Awkward…sooooo awkward!” He confirmed after a moment of staying power.

“And this?” Another finger, moving in to join the first two, filling up more of him.

“Ahhhh! Pressing!” Mozenrath gasped out, his eyes glazing over. Saricos pulled them apart and delighted in the responsive noise. All three pulling and stretching him in harmony. Mozenrath twisted and pressed his head into the nape of Saricos’s collar, hot breath exciting the skin on his neck. “Deep! Very deep.”

“Oh surely not.” The taller sorcerer suggested. “I can go much deeper.” He crooked his fingers and pushed his wrist in circles, opening Mozenrath up from the inside. Mozenrath’s eyes opened wide and he let out a telltale wail of desperation. Saricos winced. “Not in my ear pet.” He chastised.

“Sorry! Wait…no I…” His head was swarming in confused. Why had he apologized? It was this bastards fault! Oh gods! Something inside was pulsing rigorously, throbbing with hunger. It was making his vision swim and his mind slip from focus. “Ahh!” he gasped out as Saricos began to push the fingers in and out. “Ohhh…oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhngh!” A wet, tremulous sound echoed as he was fingered ruthlessly.

“Do you like that my pet?” Saricos inquired. “No fibbing.” He warned.

Mozenrath looked at his he was stretching in the mirror. He shook his head in a not, but that was not what came out. The yes was whispered so softly it almost didn’t constitute speech. How strange those fingers looked in him, how Saricos cradled his cheeks as he pushed into them. Determined to force admittance, Saricos crooked his fingers and found the nub inside all men’s bodies. “Nyyygh! I like it!” Mozenrath shouted.

“Good boy.” Saricos whispered and took his face, warmly kissing as he sped up his hand. Mozenrath writhed in his lap, unintentionally rubbing his cheeks against Saricos’s hard cock. The man groaned suddenly, switching his position in the chair.

An impishness seized upon him, and Mozenrath couldn’t resist a jibe. “Do you like it?” he whispered.

Shock was quickly composed into inhuman wickedness. Mozenrath could have no way of pulling back to desperate wail of insanity as the fingers pounded into him, abusing the secret knowledge of his prostate. He screamed out “Fuck!” as it took hold of him, his cock spurting out hot cum across the floor. Saricos held up his head and forced him to watch the mirror as he ever so slowly pulled his fingers out, stretching out the pinkness so that Mozenrath could see himself.

“You know pet, I’m starting to find this habitual.” He teased and kissed Mozenrath warmly. “Do you want more?” he asked a little too sweetly. Mozenrath hesitated, biting his lower lip to keep himself from speaking. He’d never experienced something like this before. His body was quivering at the thought of the next pleasure. Had this been out there all the while? What else could be done before…?

“If you would have more pleasure, then clean your mess.” Saricos said and pushed him gently, still bound, to the hardwood floor. When Mozenrath looked up in disbelief, the man smirked. “Lick it up.” He explained. “Or shall I feed it to you again?”

Mozenrath looked down at the whiteness he had left. His pride refused, but he was…reluctant… to make a scene of this. Saricos had already proven what he could do in the methodology of punishments. Why provoke it further if he didn’t have to? Besides…this way he didn’t have to verbally admit he wanted…

Saricos’s hands found his testicles and squeezed with a firm, stimulating caress and Mozenrath fell to the floor, mouth right beside a drip of himself.

“Maybe it isn’t worth it…if you are going to try and make me do this every time I cum.” Mozenrath growled between laps, making himself swallow. He tasted salty and still warm.

“Perhaps…” The auburn haired gentleman replied. “Certainly for tonight. I need to know something.”

“What?” Mozenrath asked suspiciously.

“Nothing to be concerned about just yet.” He was told as the last droplet met his tongue. “Now, do you wish to cum again?”

Mozenrath groaned, but the hands already provoking his body forbade a lie. “Yes.”

“How strangely obedient you become when played with.” Saricos observed. From his pocket he took the glass toy, letting it shine in the light. Mozenrath shook visibally. “I seem to remember you enjoyed your encounter with this little device. Why don’t we see just how much.”

Mozenrath was lain on the bed, his bonds removed and the glass toy in his hand. “You…you can’t be serious.”

Saricos sat back against the post, legs crossed. “Entirely. In fact I can think of nothing more entertaining than sitting back and watching you violate yourself for my amusement.”

The cool round shape fit perfectly in his hand. Mozenrath bit his lower lip. “I…I can’t.” he said softly and gave Saricos a stubborn look.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Saricos sounded patient, but his voice was firm. “You can’t possibly tell me you’ve never masturbated before.”

“No I just…” He shook his head vigorously. “I just don’t alright.” He dropped the toy like a hot potato and pulled away. “You can do anything else…within the wager. Just not this alright.”

“No it isn’t alright.” Saricos argued. “This is entirely within the wager. Surely you can’t be that embarrassed by a little self-expression compared to everything else.”

“I’m not embarrassed I just…I can’t do this.” Mozenrath insisted. “Don’t ask it of me.”

“I’m not asking, I’m ordering.” Saricos said. “So far I’ve been spared having to be more ruthless, but do not underestimate me.” He warned harshly. “I am still a wizard, and capable of no less than you dear Mozenrath.” The room darkened, an oppressive sound growling in the corners. “Do…not…test…me.”

Mozenrath pulled back against the pillows. He had not expected such an outright display of aggression. Perhaps he had misunderstood just how strong Saricos’s energy was. Still, it was a familiar threat, something he was capable of understanding and dealing with. “Don’t underestimate me either Saricos. I didn’t give up my life and right hand for nothing. I’ve put up with this little amusement thus far because it asked for nothing compared to that. But I will not sit here and be have something demanded of me that I am not capable of giving!” His gauntlet swirled with dark energy and he flung it at Saricos.

“Provoker!” Saricos accused and his own magic, casting in flames of deepest gold and white, clashed with Mozenrath’s, thundering in the air. But Mozenrath seized the advantage and flung his blue-black flame at the attacker, catching him square in the chest and sending him flying across the room. Saricos got the wind knocked out of him and frll, but Mozenrath did not get the opportunity to celebrate his triumph.

Saricos cast his magic at the bed. The sheets yanked up, tripping Mozenrath and flinging him to the floor. In an instant they wrapped around his arms and legs, hampering his movements till Saricos managed to pull himself together and snatch the gauntlet off Mozenrath’s hand.

“No! Give it back!” Mozenrath demanded.

“Up till now I didn’t think it needed to be taken.” Saricos said pointedly. “But apparently you don’t understand how to behave with it on.” He lifted it into the air with, surrounded with the glow of his power, and then it vanished. “You will get it back, assuming of course you can win.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal!” Mozenrath roared as the bed sheets released him.

“It is now!” Saricos roared, his body almost more intimidating than his power. “You brought this on yourself igrushka.” He said. “There was no need for this display of violence.” He reached forward, grabbing Mozenrath ruthlessly by the hair and yanking him to the bed. “Now, do as you were told.” He ordered. “Or shall I have you caned?”  
Mozenrath grit his teeth but took the glass toy from Saricos, rolling it between his thumb and index fingers. He’d lost the battle for now, yet he would almost rather be caned then…

Slowly he took his tongue and wetted the glass, making sure it was wet enough to be used. He laid back and closed his eyes. Just do it. Just give him what he wants and it will be over with. He spread his thighs and began to slide the toy into his asshole. The stretching had helped, it popped in almost effortlessly and filed him with a pleasant sensation of tightness. But still, he did not have Saricos’s experience, and he had done this to quickly out of anger. It burned a little, and now his body protested such a stupid, rash decision.

“Good.” Came the hard voice. “Now do it.”

Mozenrath took a deep breath and let his hand trail down his stomach to the pelvis. Everything in his body shuddered as he took his thick cock in his grip and the memories began to surface. Not now! Push it down! He commanded, but they came none the less. His hand stroked up and down the hard shaft, winding around the tip.

“Mozenrath.” Saricos said a few minutes later. The voice was gentler now, almost reproachful. “Why are you crying?”

He hadn’t even realized it.

“It’s nothing.” He stammered out. “Just…just let me get through this alright.” Mozenrath closed his eyes and pushed himself to finish quickly.

Another hand entangled with his own, and a pressing on the bed made him open his own dark eyes to look into Saricos’s. “If my hand is on yours…it’s not true masturbation is it.” He kissed down Mozenrath’s neckline, his tongue flickering out along the crest. “That’s it.” He nibbled along his ear, bringing a hesitant sigh as the rounding of his cock continued. The warmth of two hands, each coaxing in its own time, giving such attention in their own way. Mozenrath groaned as Saricos’s hand found it’s ways under him, squeezing and stroking his testicles. He rubbed his thumb under the sac, pressing here, drawing over it there. Mozenrath made strange kneeling noise and gulped down the sob that wanted so badly to break through.

“That’s it…it feels so good doesn’t it.” He encouraged, his fingers coiling around, thumbing over Mozenrath’s lips. Mozenrath whined as his hips gyrated into the sensation. “Your whole body cries out with this beautiful tension Mozenrath. It screams to be petted and used and longed for.” His mouth moved down across Mozenrath’s chest, his teeth scratching the surface and Mozenrath arched helplessly into it. “And yet, at the same time you reject every impulse, striving always for a perfect control of the self. Indulgence has to be forced on you, or you won’t accept it.” He bit down on the nipple a little roughly and Mozenrath’s cry caught in his mouth, mindlessly warbling like a robin in a tree. “And all of that comes together in this magnificent torrent of veiled pathos. And with a face like yours, it can’t help but make you terribly attractive.”

“Your c-certainly the first to s-say so!” Mozenrath gasped out as his cock began to tremble. He was terribly near.

“Am I? Oh I find that so hard to believe.” He bit the nipple again, just for the sake of hearing that noise tear through the barriers once more.

“You’re saying this to distract me.” Mozenrath tried, slamming up his barriers as quickly as he could.

“Of course I am. That doesn’t make them any less true.” Saricos could feel the quickening, the hard won orgasm so close. “Cum for me Mozenrath. Let me see that blissful moment where you lose all self-control and show me a fraction of who you are under that veneer of ruthless tyrant.”

Lost in the words, his head swimming with frustration and energy, Mozenrath disappeared into Saricos’s embrace. Almost on command he came, his cock so grateful it left a strip on the canopy of the bed. After he had breathed for a moment, Mozenrath groaned and gave a sad sound. “You’re not going to make me lick that up are you?”

Saricos laughed. “No. No I’m afraid that might be pushing it.” Mozenrath was made to turn towards him. “It was Destaine.” He said shortly. When Mozenrath started to pull away he pulled back, holding him closer. “I know something of the man. Wretched creature that he was. We wizards might be known for our interesting appetites but he was one of the few who seems to prefer his fruit before it’s ripened.” He spoke with a sincere distaste. “You won’t tell me, I know you won’t.” he answered, not pushing further. “But will you allow me to guess.”

Mozenrath was silent for a very long time. Finally, he nodded against the hard, warm chest.

“You were his apprentice, young, probably good looking even back them.” He theorized. “The Citadel is a lonely place, the black sand dark and entirely without socialization.” Saricos stroked his hair absently, like a lover after well enjoyed coitus. “You were a young man, with entirely natural urges. One day he caught you…”

Mozenrath burrowed his head deeper, as though he could hide and vanish into the darkness between them.

“Either he punished you, or decided you were ready for what he wanted you for.” Saricos finished.

“Both.” Mozenrath finished for him. “I don’t like to think about it.”

“Then it won’t be brought up again.” Saricos said, and his tone left no room for question. “But I will say this before it is done. I think no less of you for it. You are not the first apprentice in this world to have a master want more than talent from you. Small wonder then, that you are so distrustful of my intentions with you. Yes Mozenrath, I want you in my bed. But I ask you now, have I done anything Destaine did? Have I broke your body or forced you to endure more than the mind is made to take?” Mozenrath didn’t answer, but there was a flicker of doubt in his eyes. Saricos did not press for an answer. “Though I know it will take a great deal of convincing…” and at that his voice deepened with purpose. “You don’t have to be alone, Mozenrath. Not if you don’t force yourself to be.”

As Saricos’s arms closed comfortingly around him, Mozenrath began to sob.


	8. Dusk Till Dawn

“That’s…big.” Mozenrath said as he looked at the new toy.

Saricos nodded, turning it around. It was of the same basic design as the previous one, but thicker, and an inch longer. Another strand of glass had been wound around the outside, providing it with a ridged appearance as well as smaller bubbles, making it look altogether alien. “Bigger than the last, but look at it this way…” he offered. “The more you use it, the more ready you’ll be for the finale.”

Mozenrath scowled. “You still really think you’ll win don’t you?”

Saricos couldn’t resist a look of derision. “If last night was any indication…” he let the concept trail off. “Oh and now you’re blushing again.” He sounded delighted as he handed Mozenrath the toy and spun his fingers around. Mozenrath groaned but bent over the table, a hand on each cheek, spreading himself open to receive just as Saricos had instructed. “Go on now…say it.”

Mozenrath had awoken from the most sound sleep he had ever been given to feel Saricos’s arms wrapped around his body. They had slept together, but aside from the deepest feeling of placid comfort, nothing had occurred. The morning kiss had come to him and Mozenrath surprised himself by opening his lips in anticipation. Even when Saricos moved on top of him he did not feel the same rush of fear.

That is until Saricos told him what new game was to be played before court.

Mozenrath blushed brightly and felt himself clench. He swallowed his pride this time. “Please Saricos…slide it in my ass.” It sounded like a breath on the wind. He could hardly bare to think that he had actually said it.

Saricos chuckled approvingly. “Once more…” he said as he pressed the wet tip to the pink entryway. “With feeling.”

Mozenrath gasped and lurched forward a little as he felt the difference between smooth glass and knobby. “Ohhhhhhhhh hou hou hou!” He took a deep breath. “Slow! Please!” he begged and said it again. “Please Sari, slide it in my ass.” He sounded so plaintive, even to his own ears.

“Beautiful.” Saricos judged and began to work the toy in deeper and deeper. Mozenrath’s head tossed and turned on the wood work but finally it hit as far as it could go, occupying space inside.

Mozenrath started to stand up straight, made a yelp, and then continued much slower. Saricos helped him up gently. He let out a long sigh and gently moved a hand back to feel the cool glass base widening his ring. “I feel so stretched.” Mozenrath said and Saricos kissed him, sending a flood of emotions he was not ready to go into.

“You should get used to the feeling. After all, now that you have some idea what of how large I am, you will want to be prepared.”

He couldn’t tell if the shiver was fear of anticipation. “I want to be clear.” Mozenrath’s voice was sharp and business like. “Last night doesn’t change anything. It felt good, I can’t even pretend otherwise. And I…I appreciated…everything else.” He admitted candidly. “But I won’t lose.”

Last night had been…well…stressful was as good a word as any. He didn’t exactly dig through his memories of his vulture of a master on a regular basis. That, plus his current situation, the confusion of feeling so helplessly ecstatic in every nerve, his own mind screaming at him for losing every sense of self so easily. Saricos had not prodded nor tried to even attempted to talk. He had simply held Mozenrath in his arms, stroking through the ebony curls as the man lay there, struggling with the desire to cry deeply.

No. He was strong. And he would not let a momentary loss of self-control determine the end game.

But perhaps it had felt…contenting…to be held so tenderly.

“I understand.” Was Saricos’s response. “And I want you to know I will not treat you any different than I originally intended. I won’t pity you, or waste time with endless displays of woe at your fate.” Saricos held him tightly and Mozenrath permitted it. His hand gripped hold of the base and began to turn the glass toy inside his body, letting the ridges and swirls work through his body like a slow smooth drill. A powerless quiver met his attention. “I will have you Mozenrath, and then I will have the rest of your life to show you just how wonderful it can be to be ruled by another.” He bore down on him, his mouth planning a campaign of conquest which was absolute. “I will make you forget the name Destaine. I swear it. But in the meantime, I intend to have a great deal of fun at your expense.”

For most people court is a boring procession of endless politics, rumors, insults and intrigues.

Which can either be helped or hindered by the presence of a glass dildo in your ass.

At the moment, it was hindering.

Exhausted both emotionally and physically from the previous night, Mozenrath wanted nothing quite so desperately as to sit down in a very soft chair and try not to move. Which of course was the one thing he couldn’t do. As it was, the toy was on the very edge of touching that precious bundle of nerves inside of him. If he sat, it would certainly meet it, and then he could not be capable of holding back the scream. To make matters worse, whenever his body would finally start to become used to the object, Saricos would chose that exact moment to take control and turn it inside his body, letting the little additions find new areas to caress. It was like receiving an intimate personal, constant massage. Deeply satisfying, but entirely unable to be thoroughly enjoyed in public.

His head swam as it rotated dangerously close to his prostate and he had to reach out to support himself. Thankfully people seemed to be getting an idea of exactly who he was and the reality of what he was doing there and he was largely left along. Everyone once in a while he would catch wind of a nasty comment or circulating joke at his expense, but he couldn’t think to care about it. Little people with little minds made to him little difference.  
Saricos was very good however at making little people feel important without saying very much to than at all. He was conversing with some of the higher ranking nobles when very suddenly, amber eyes burning with mischief, he looked at Mozenrath, picked up his wine glass, and licked the pink wine from the rim.

Everything in his body went livid with that one suggestive gesture. His mind floating back to exactly how Saricos’s tongue had felt against his pink ass. Mozenrath turned away from the sight and forced himself to be calm. I shouldn’t let him affect me like this. He’s using everything he can to break my stride. I won’t make this easy on him no matter what it takes.

It was harder with this one. The toy was only a little bit bigger, but that seemed to make all the difference. Every turn made him feel like bread being kneaded by a baker from the inside. Deep, gripping, conforming. Each hip gyration was persuading it more and more to open his body, and Mozenrath had no resistance to it. And then, to make matters worse, the stimulation was making things difficult to conceal from the front as well. Pantaloons were not made to hide a stubbornly eager erection.

The toy was sliding in and out constantly, forcing him to walk very carefully around the room as he searched for the usual drawing room. As he made his way to the corridor, he noticed something that had never been there before. A set of guards, pikes in hand, halting anyone from entering. As Mozenrath looked around, he realized with a twinge of annoyance that they were at every door. Anyone else might have suspected a coup, but Mozenrath knew better. Saricos was forbidding him to leave. Forcing him to endure this mind numbing pleasure and discomfort in front of the court! Challenging him to keep his composure as long as he could.

Mozenrath growled inwardly and shot Saricos a threatening glare. He mouthed the words bastard to which Saricos responded with a slow licking of the lips. I…will…devour…you. He mouthed back pointedly and Mozenrath’s chest beat like a drum. Saricos then extended a finger and beckoned to him.  
Oh gods what now. He thought as he approached, made the proper bows Ouuuuuwah! and greetings, and was then invited to sit next to the royal prince.

Mozenrath winced. “Many thanks your majesty.” He forced out, trying to find a way to sidestep. “But I don’t believe I couldn’t bring myself to sit in front of so august a personage as…”

“Ambassador Mozenrath.” Saricos said smoothly. “You have been invited to sit. And sit you must.” The look on his face was positively devious.  
Mozenrath managed a slight gracious smile, and then prayed for endurance as he slid his bottom into a velvet cushioned chair. At least he had been wrong on one account. Though his insides felt like they were awash with the combined passion of a hundred seraglios on the surface he effected no more than a muffled groan of discomfort.

Faces watched, either with jealousy, contempt, or curiosity, each one looking for a mistake.

Mozenrath refused them all satisfaction on both counts. The toy began to spin. Not turn slowly, but spin at a constant radius inside of his body. Mozenrath managed to not spill a drop of tea. Though if one could hazard a guess as to his thoughts, they probably went something like Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Fuck fuck! AHHHHH!!!

However the moment court let out for break, the guards mysteriously seemed to disappear, and it did not take more than a moment before Saricos cornered him in their favored drawing room.

“Feeling a bit of pressure Mozenrath.” He taunted the weakening sorcerer. “I wanted to know, is it harder hiding the cock in your ass or the one between your thighs?”

“Both!” Mozenrath shot out. “Saricos…damn it! Take it out!” He twisted on the divan, trying to relieve some of his pressure.

His host considered for a long moment, enjoying the distress his captive was under. Finally he spoke “Very well. But if you want it out, you’ll have to give me something in return.” Before Mozenrath could ask what, Saricos’s magic flared, and the toy began to thrust and twist in the same breath. Mozenrath couldn’t help it. He bent face first into the couch and writhed like a snake as it pounded him. The only thing that truly stopped the wail from bringing everyone within hearing range was the very absorbent pillows. “And I won’t remove it until I receive payment in full.”

Mozenrath have a soft whine of need. “What do you want?” he kept enough of his wits to restate. “Besides that.”

Saricos smirked. “It occurred to me that we are nearly eight days into this little wager and, while you have been given a truly generous amount of pleasure, I have yet to demand any from you.” He paced back and forth as he spoke. “Now I pride myself in my generosity as a host but I do believe you are taking advantage of that fact.”

Mozenrath bemoaned his long winded, high style of speech. “Saricos, just tell me!” The toy was nudging that spot again and he was not going to have someone come running if he screamed.

“On your knees igrushka.” He commanded softly. Mozenrath sank down, controlling his muscle so he didn’t lose balance. ‘Hands behind your back, grab your wrists.” He obeyed as the position pushed the toy in deeper and he muffled a whine of intense sensation. Saricos lifted his head tenderly and Mozenrath watched through dark eyes as those long, nimble fingers undid the knot at the top of his trousers.

“Oh…” Mozenrath realized and opened his lips ever so slightly. He looked up at Saricos and realized that this was a definitive demand. He took the cross section of the string in his teeth and pulled it out through the hole, hearing the zipping sound as it went. A soft hand stroked through his hair as he went about his work. The top of the pants slid down around his hips ever so slightly, revealing the tip of the bulge under his breeches. Mozenrath took a shuddering breath and placed his lips on the hem, pulling it down till the cock in all its proud glory bounced up in front of his face.

His expression must have been agitated, for Saricos gave him a comforting stroke against the cheek.

“Does it please you pet?” Saricos offered, his voice just a little bit apprehensive. Mozenrath gazed up and him and was rewarded with a look of intense satisfaction. “Just like that.” He whispered and lead Mozenrath to the warm tip. “Look up at me like that with your wide eyes. It preserves just the right touch of innocence.” He put a thumb at the edge of Mozenrath’s lips and opened them.

Innocence…not a word I think I’ve ever heard associated with myself. But he realized that, at least respective of sexuality, it was true. His only experience had been… No. no he didn’t want to bring that up right now. Suffice it to say Mozenrath had never really thought about how limited he was in this respect. That would be embarrassing for any adult male to admit, and Mozenrath was no different. It isn’t as if I don’t know…I just don’t…know.  
But he didn’t have time to dwell on this now. His education was about to be expanded rapidly.

Almost gingerly, Mozenrath slid out the flat of his tongue and licked along the underside, tasting it for the first time. It was strange. Clean, but salty and hot. He heard Saricos let out a long sigh and the fingers tightened in his ebony hair. He worked his way to the top and then, with a last lick of his lips, pushed the head of the rod into his mouth.

It was…heavy. Mozenrath took a moment to adjust his balance and began to tentatively bob his head up and down along the first few inches, his jaw stretching a little. It was not just long, though that would have been enough! It was only a little thinner than a man’s wrist and ridged. His tongue couldn’t help but rub along them as he endeavored to please. The sensation across his tongue was automatically pleasing, although he could not figure out why. It was an impulsive action but one that worked, as Saricos gave the first break of composure and groaned through closed lips.  
He likes it. He likes it so much he’s having trouble keeping his head. Well now wasn’t that an interesting thought. A twisted idea seized Mozenrath. A need to keep a little of the control which had been too easily usurped. After all, Saricos had quickly learned something that he had endeavored to keep secret for most of his life. It was only fair that he extract something in return. Whimpering weakly, he pulled his mouth off the cock for a moment and looked up at Saricos, licking his lips. “Sari, please…” he mocked. “Slide it in me.”

Saricos’s eyes opened wide and for a moment he looked like he might fall. Then a sudden realization. “You tricky little pet.” He said with no ill humor intended. Both his hands pressed to the back of Mozenrath’s head, holding him firmly. “Remember…you asked.”

A churning in his stomach told Mozenrath he had just made a very bad decision.

His tongue was forced to the bottom of his mouth as his cheek was pressed into. He could feel it bulge out as Saricos began to thrust surely. He was not forcing harshly, but still as Mozenrath began to make a sound, he did not withdraw. “Urrgh!” he protested and flung his arms forward to balance but Saricos forbade it.

“Hold your wrists…” Saricos said in breathless commands. “You can do it yourself or I can do it for you.” He remained long enough for Mozenrath to place his arms back after some rebalancing. “Much better.” He sounded satisfied as he continued to push his long cock in and out of the man’s mouth. “So warm…” he whispered absently. “So wet. And I wonder…” one hand reached down further and touched at Mozenrath’s throat with a feather light scrape. “How tight…”

Mozenrath looked up pleadingly but that only seemed to fuel Saricos’s intention. The toy in his ass began to gyrate at a steady pace, opening his mouth and incidentally his throat to cry out in pleasure. And yet Saricos waited. He pushed Mozenrath down, bringing the thick head just to the end of Mozenrath’s ability to go willingly, and then pulling back. Almost too deep, and then retreat.

He’s mocking me! Mozenrath realized hotly. He’s making me wait for it! The toy plunged as deep as it could go and Mozenrath felt it press down on his prostate. A full shudder went up his body and he opened his mouth wide to scream for abject desire.

Saricos put a hand on either side of his head and Mozenrath was forced down onto the cock.

“Hggggruuuuuuuuuck!” He resisted, he couldn’t help it. Instinctively it wasn’t so much intentional as a knee jerk reaction to having something go too far inside. But Saricos was having none of it. That strong, aristocratic face looked down with a lazy smile of knowing. “Crruck!” Mozenrath struggled. “Cruckkkkk! Gaaaghhhh!” he tried to pull away.

Saricos relented, giving him a moment to breath, though it seemingly pained him to do so. A trail of saliva strung like a silver necklace between Mozenrath’s lips and his hosts cock. Mozenrath coughed for a moment and he shook his head, unable to say anything yet. But he knew they could both see the droplets of clear precum falling from his cock.

And then, before a protest could be mounted, Saricos grasped his head and did it again. It was not as if he was ramming it rudely down Mozenrath’s throat. No, he was much more precise. The cock slide and moved from the lips, past the teeth, pushing the tongue down and in past the uvula with surprising finesse. A charge went down Mozenrath’s body as the large manhood was pressed down his throat and he was made to hold it there. No thoughts went through, beyond panic. He threw his arms out and pushed Saricos away, his gasp of relief echoing.

His host though, did not get angry. “Where did I tell you to keep your hands Mozenrath?” he asked softly, his hands stroking the wetness along his cock. Saricos’s eyes now held that strange vapid expression of pleasure.

Mozenrath felt a shudder in his pelvis to realize he had caused such a reaction in the self confident man. Still he shook his head, begging. “I…I can’t. It’s too big.” He was down on all fours now, his voice a little raspy.

“Flattery won’t save you.” Saricos promised and his magic flared. Mozenrath buried his face in the thick bear skin rug under him as the toy began to pound his insides, a heartbreaking lamentation echoing against the fur. His cock was dripping pre-cum against his cloths as he took it, the fervid need pent up in his body to the extent of explosion. “Do you want to cum?” Saricos asked.

“Yes.” Mozenrath whispered desperately past his own flooded wants.

“Do you want the toy out?”

“YES!” he yelled and groaned as it sped up, combining force with friction. It nearly made his eyes roll back into his head.

“Then…” Saricos helped him back into position. “Hands…behind…your…back…” He made each word firm, but not unkind.

Mozenrath whimpered, grabbing his wrists again and trying to find a way to maintain balance. The pounding was causing him to jerk forward every other second. He was sweating now, his turban fallen to the side, his mantle askew and his belt coming undone. He looked so positively brazen he couldn’t help but be desirable.

Saricos took his time, sliding his cock into Mozenrath’s open mouth. He was purposefully being languid about this! Finally it sat at the edge, Mozenrath’s throat muscles contracting forcefully. Saricos stroked along his full cheeks. “Relax.” He said. “Breath through your nose and don’t try to constrict.” He instructed. Mozenrath whimpered but tried, closing his eyes as it started to push.

“Ckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkagh!” He made the noise as he was forced deep. Saricos was tilting his head back so that he could watch both his cock pushing in and the look on Mozenrath’s face as it did so. “Guuurgk! Gurck!” Mozenrath moaned around the cock as it thrust in and out. He tried to find focus, to breath through his nose. Focus was a laughable though, especially with the continued abuse of his ass, now paralyzing fast.

It ached. It was going to hurt for a while, but right the ache only served to further excite the nerve endings. As a wave of pleasure caused everything to tighten, Saricos gave a barely controlled call from his throat, showing exactly how much he was enjoying this. He began to thrust in and out with more determination, his hips moving back and forward forcefully.

Mozenrath knew he was weeping a little but it was more from reflex than actual sorrow. It simply couldn’t be helped given…well…the cock in his throat. Saricos’s hand moved down his neck and he hummed, gently sliding his fingers along the bulge in Mozenrath’s jugular. “Beautiful.” He hummed and began giving long, determined thrusts. “Get ready.” He advised Mozenrath.

The sorcerer on his knees braced himself. Though Saricos had been quite proficient, there was still more outside. At the same moment, the toy and the cock thrust into their fullest potential, and Mozenrath nose touched into Saricos’s pelvis. “MGGGGGGGGGGURRRRRRRRRRGH!” Mozenrath screamed as he came, his trousers becoming wet and sticking to his cock, outlining it perfectly.

Saricos was only a second behind him, the hot cum bursting into Mozenrath’s mouth. He forced Mozenrath to hold his cock down until he had finished, till every drop was held in his body. Then, slowly, he pulled back, the pop as he exited audible in the now silent room. Unable to hold it all, Mozenrath felt the cum drip out the corners of his mouth and he tried to turn away.

“No no…” Saricos insisted and bent down to Mozenrath’s level. A shock wave of fascination lit through him as Saricos’s mouth lapped at the semen, cleaning it from Mozenrath’s face. He held it, then pressed his lips down, switching the heat between their entangled mouths and tongues. It moved between them like a strand of pearls, and Mozenrath felt himself tighten again. “I want you to see something.” Saricos said and pulled the upper half of Mozenrath’s body closer.

Mozenrath looked behind him to see a mirror. He watched as the pants were lowered and Saricos wound his hand around the base of the glass toy. “Oh gods…oh no no no no …” he muttered shamefully as the toy was slid out and Saricos slid two fingers from each hand into his anus, pulling it open slowly. Mozenrath started to bury his face but Saricos warned him, and he was made to look again.

“Yes.” Saricos said, pushing two fingers into either side and pulling it just a little wider as Mozenrath wailed in helpless humiliation. “Yes I’d say you’re looking quite lovely just now.”

“Saricos…stop.” He pleaded gently and the man took pity on him, gathering Mozenrath up into his arms. Saricos gently felt along his neck and kissed the ache.

“Don’t try to speak igrushka.” Saricos said softly and held up the toy. “I know that was intense, but in my defense you have kept me waiting for eight days. I was a bit…overenthusiastic.” Mozenrath made a gargled cough and rolled his eyes. Overenthusiastic…like a thirdack in a Genies lamp. He coughed again and groaned painfully. “Sweet pet. I shall have a tea made for you to soothe the hurt.”

Mozenrath nodded and indulged himself by enjoying the sensation of Saricos’s arms hold him close. He should not be enjoying it. He knew this. But the deep, raw passion had made him feel strange inside, and not all of it in his throat. He had watched Saricos reaction every stroke of his tongue. The look of heat and bliss that conquered his face made for a mingling of…pride.

I made him feel like that. He might have been the one thrusting, but I was the one who made him cum. For those few minutes, Mozenrath had been entirely in control of Saricos’s needs. And Saricos had given it to him without a second thought. His chest beat fast as Saricos stroked through his hair comfortingly. He could still taste the seed on his lips, in his mouth. He had swallowed it down and been wickedly aware of how hot it was in his throat. He touched his own neck, licking his lips as he thought of how it had felt. How easily he had been drawn into the feeling of causing sheer pleasure.  
Saricos lifted Mozenrath’s head. “Are you well pet?” he asked, concerned at the prolonged silence as he held Mozenrath in his arms. “I have not harmed you have I?” Mozenrath shook his head in a no. It had been rough. But he was not hurt. He looked up into his hosts eyes and smiled just a little, opening his mouth hesitantly. “You have improved already.” Saricos teased and kissed him.

Oh how he longed for a stinging retort. But all that came out from his mouth was a harsh noise, too sore to comment on.


	9. Chapter Nine: Ginger Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mozenrath begins to break, Saricos decides to challenge his sense further.

Court was out for the day, which meant another opportunity for Saricos to give Mozenrath the fullest attention. He had promised, after Mozenrath had been given honey and tea for his poor throat, something quite special for their day off. His head swimming with possibility and fears, Mozenrath tried to conceive of what was coming. Of every possible torment that could be unleashed by someone with so depraved a mind.

So he was a little surprised when Saricos came in with nothing more than a serving tray covered in a cloth.

He left the question hanging in the air until after breakfast. ‘I’m sure you’re wondering.” He said with a mischievous smile.

“Of course.” Mozenrath said.

“Then if you want to find out, obey me.”

“As if it’s a choice by now.” Mozenrath said sheepishly.

“Why Mozenrath, is that an admittance of enjoyment.”

“I think that became obvious the first time you made me come.” He growled out reluctantly and Saricos spanked him hard.

“So belligerent.” Saricos chastised and his palm landed again. “It seems this is just what’s called for.” He lead Mozenrath to the canopy bed. Mozenrath was made to raise his arms out and be bound by them to either pole till he was strung up secure. “Today dear igrushka, you are going to enjoy a little spanking.”

“Why? What did I do?” Mozenrath asked as he twitched in the bonds. It was little use, they had been done too tightly for him to escape.

“It’s not about what you have done, but rather what is going to please me.” Saricos explained. “Allow for an explanation. You see, I discovered some time ago that there is a fine line, paper thin in fact, between pain and pleasure. You must have noticed by now that often the ache of first entry quickly becomes another stimulant as the coursing desire flows through you yes?” Mozenrath grimaced but nodded. No point in denying what was already known. “So when one develops an adequate knowledge of it, one can use both to great effect in the bedroom. A demonstration I intend to make clear to you today.” He walked over and from the bureau took a leather paddle in his hands, turning it over. It was emblazoned with the sigil for the house Zhidkov, and drilled with holes to cut down on resistance.

“Nhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Mozenrath breathed out shakily.

“Don’t fret my toy. All you need concern yourself with is counting. You have never been spanked I assume.” He conjectured and Mozenrath nodded, bracing his body as best he could. “We shall start out slowly then. Work our way up to something a bit rougher.” He promised. Saricos gave the paddle a few practice swings, then gave Mozenrath a firm strike right between the cheeks.

It caught Mozenrath off guard and he coughed, stumbling forward. Saricos chuckled and rubbed the spot he’d just pinkened. “How was that.”

It had been a bit of a shock, but not SO bad as he’d thought. “A-all right.” He said and the last syllable hadn’t left before another strike followed. “Auh!” Mozenrath gasped and arched his back. “It’s hard.” He said, chewing his lower lip. “But not…not so bad.” He said as another blow came down.

“Good to know.” As the next swing came for him Mozenrath instinctively tried to avoid it and the paddle caught him on the hip, provoking a loud yelp of pain. Saricos grabbed his hair without relenting and gave him several rapid stroked against the cheeks, making the sorcerer twitch and writhe in his grip,

“Ow ow ow ow o wow OW! OW! OW!” Mozenrath yelled out at last, gyrating his hips to try and ease the sensation. It had started out mild, but the quick strokes were terribly sharp!

“Don’t try to avoid the strokes. I don’t want to bruise you unintentionally.” Saricos chastised and gave him a very hard strike to make his feet jump. He stood back a moment, admiring his red ass. “Not bad. But you clench much too hard. It causes you more pain then necessary.”

“Isn’t that the whole point to this? To make me hurt?” Mozenrath half snarled as the aching died down.

“Not at all…or at least not entirely.” Saricos amended. “Mozenrath, what do I want to do to you? What do I really want to do to you?” he asked.

Mozenrath felt another reason to gyrate, one that started in his pelvis and shivered through his body fiercely. He tried to push it down, but that just made him feel more intense. “You want to fuck me.” He managed directly, not allowing himself to look up at Saricos.

“Not exactly. But I suppose that would be the center of your concerns at the moment. So let us deal with that for now.” He drew his long arms over Mozenrath’s naked thighs, pulling them up over his hips and stomach and rubbing comfortingly. “I want…” Saricos slid his fingers around Mozenrath’s ass, his fingers dividing the cheeks as he spoke. “…to slide my cock…” his fingers opened him, pushing deep into the warmth of his body making Mozenrath quiver with lust. “..into your tight ass.” He nibbled the lobe of Mozenrath’s ear as he fingered him. “And…when I do that…”

“If!” Mozenrath forced out as he squirmed. “If!”

Saricos looked into his eyes. “When…do you think you will want to be tight…so tight I have to force my way in roughly…” he pushed his fingers in to the palm and Mozenrath stood on his tiptoes, a soft cry filled with desire bending him. “Or loose, so that I can be gentle, and slid into your body the way you deserve.”

Mozenrath’s lips trembled as he spoke, his eyes already half closed. “Loose.” He answered.

“Right. And right now, you have a tendency to clench down quite hard. You’re squeezing my fingers tightly.” He illustrated his point by coiling them around inside and bit Mozenrath’s lower lip. “We’ve got to ensure that when it is time, you are capable of relaxing enough for me to be gentle with you.” He slid his fingers out and slapped Mozenrath’s ass. “Which means I must teach you not to clench yes.”

He took one of the ropes attached to Mozenrath’s leg and adjusted it around the knee, pulling it up. Mozenrath moaned as his leg came higher and higher, forcing him to balance on one foot and leaving no ability to struggle of resist. His arms were bound together, hand to elbow on one another, and suspended from a single rope. Saricos disappeared for a moment and a then a strong citrusy smell floated through the room. Mozenrath sniffed. “Is that…lemon?” he asked hesitantly.

“Not quite.” Saricos answered. “Something a bit more exotic.” The sound of a knife unsheathing and Saricos coming closer held his undivided attention. In hand left hand was indeed a small pairing knife. In the other, a hand of ginger, with long, thick fingers.

Mozenrath looked from the ginger to Saricos. “N-no.” He swallowed hard. “Nonono.” He tried the move but he had no means. “Saricos damn you this is too far!” He protested and tried to strain in the bonds. To no avail. The more he moved the tighter they became, till he was well held.

Saricos said nothing, merely sat down, and inspected the hand for a moment. Mozenrath contorted in his bonds as Saricos chose a stout one, perhaps no longer than his palm, but thick.. He snapped it off and shaved a piece off the end, sliding it into Mozenrath’s mouth. “How strong is it?” he asked in the most horribly wicked voice.  
The citrusy burn hit his tongue. He spat it out on the rug and tried for one last pleading look. Saricos was having none of it. Mozenrath watched, unable to take his eyes off Saricos as the deep golden eyes began to work the ginger how he wished. He smirked and stood there, slowly peeling the ginger into the shape he wanted, similar to that of the glass plug. He then poured a bowl of water and sat it inside, turning it every so often. Lastly, he washed his hands, though they still smelled of ginger as he moved Mozenrath’s cheeks open.

“A hint.” Said Saricos with devilish glee. “The more you tighten, the more it burns.”

For a few minutes everything seemed alright. The plug went in, slippery with water, and Mozenrath tried to adjust to the first feelings of discomfort. When nothing hit automatically, he began to feel a little more at ease. Saricos watched him and then picked back up the leather paddle. “Count.” He ordered strictly and have a hard strike.

Mozenrath lifted, but spoke. “One.”

Whhhooooph!

Wince. “Two.”

Whhhooooph!

“Three.”

Whhhooooph!

“Four!”

As the smacks continued, Mozenrath bore with it as best he could. It was striking so hard against his ass, occasionally tapping the underside of his sac. He focused on keeping count, distracting himself from the crack of leather against his tender skin.

He took a deep breath. Had it gotten hot suddenly? He was starting to feel quite warm.

Fifteen in and he could feel the heat tingle around his anus. Oh damn! Damn damn damn! AH!!

“You’re clenching again.” Saricos warned. “Starting to feel a bit strange yes? A bit…bizarre?”

Mozenrath coiled and let out a few heavy moans, trying to shift so that it might be less difficult. No good. His ass clenched impossibly tight around it, and by the time Saricos had reddened his bottom with thirty good whacks he was sweating.

“Oh gods!” he pleaded. “It’s burning! Nhhhhhhhh hahahaha!” Mozenrath knew he sounded terribly foolish but it couldn’t be helped. He let out little puffs of air, trying to find some relief. It was suddenly, terribly intense!

“It’s not my fault. You have to stop tightening around it.” Saricos claimed and began to strike him in quick succession.

“I can’t! I can’t!” It was true, the longer it stayed there and the more he tightened the stronger the effects became. It was dripping with moisture as well, which only served spread the burning, throbbing sensation across the tender parts of his ass. He was tightening mostly out of instinct, to attempt to push it out. But it didn’t help. The plug was too wide and he could not simply let himself be open enough for it to come out. Adding on top of that the swing of the paddle, lighting up his body with tension made it feel like fire was licking his underside.

“Focus!” Saricos commanded as they passed fifty lashes. “Don’t try to avoid it. Accept it.” He stroked along Mozenrath’s back, listening to the short, gasping breaths as his guest danced in the ropes. “Accept that you will be struck. Accept that you will be penetrated. Accept that it is going to burn and give yourself over to all of it.” He advised, kissing the nape of Mozenrath’s neck.

“Saricos! I’m dying!” He swore. His insides were all alight, his tunnel rushed like a brushfire, his abdomen clenched hard, showing off every muscle.

To all this Saricos rolled his eyes. “You are being overdramatic.” He said. “No one has ever died from a little figging, though by now I’d say you’re feeling it’s full effects.” He continued the strokes, each perfectly times, each driving the ginger in deeper and causing it to rub Mozenrath into a frenzy of movements.

There was a horrible catch twenty two to all this torment. Though the ginger did indeed burn quite hard, the juices also came with a not unpleasant side effect. As it began to coat his anus and cock, Mozenrath could feel a sort of…increased desire. It wasn’t like being drugged…more just that his body seemed more sensitive. Perhaps a little more susceptible to every sensation. Even a cool breeze felt like heaven against his hot skin.

Sweat dropped from his chin and brow, slickening his skin as it heated. His hair haung limp from his shoulder. Mozenrath could feel his pulse in every corner of his body, the ropes were like little knots of numbness as they held him there. Even his feet couldn’t not seem to avoid stretching and curling as he hung in desperation. He couldn’t even bring himself to scream out any more. Every noise was a weak whimper or hazy breath as they rounded the hundredth strike.

Finally, Saricos released the ropes and Mozenrath fell onto the bed, not even attempting to move. Very slowly, he removed the ginger, Mozenrath echoing his relief as it finally popped free. “Better?” he asked.

Mozenrath made a groan as he realized. “It still burns!” he bit down into the sheets and twisted, but again friction only made tendrils of heat shoot through him.  
“And it will continue to do so for a while.” His voice sounded entirely too jovial and Mozenrath gave him a withering glower. “But more importantly…” he slid three fingers in with absolutely no resistance. “You’ve stopped constricting.”

Mozenrath felt the fingers moving in and out with smooth, gliding motions and felt humiliation creep up on him again. Not for the ginger, nor even how open he knew he now was. Rather for the cold realization…

Three wasn’t enough.

“What?” Saricos asked, not entirely sure he had heard correctly. “Say it again.”

Mozenrath half turned, tears running down his cheeks as his ass arched high. “Don’t stop!” he pleaded and worried about forgiving himself later.

Saricos looked positively devious as he took another finger and slid it into Mozenrath’s body, each sound of longing spurring him on further. There was no need to be slow. He leaned against the sorcerer, holding him coaxingly by the head, keeping his chin up, and began to pound his fingers inside. Beneath him Mozenrath was pure instinct. He offered not even a token resistance. The ginger had not just burned, but excited, creating a cocktail of hormone stimulations that could almost be described as insatiable.

Mozenrath suddenly gave out a call of defeat and grasped Saricos’s wrist with all the force he could must. “No more…!” he sunk to the bed like a limp dishrag. “I…can’t!”  
Saricos laughed. “It is not a request igrushka!” He insisted.

Mozenrath screamed like a thing gone wild, his lips quivering. “Can’t…!” he held. “My body! Gods!” His vision swam and the word became composed of colors, light and sound. “Can’t!” he screamed again and again into the void. But he did not fall. No, he held himself up on all fours, giving Saricos the perfect position with which to manipulate his senses. Mozenrath began to weep without tears or sound, just movement and pleasure.

Orgasm. Sweet, prolonged release shot from the tip of his cock. Every muscle in his body went from rigid to limp instantly. Mozenrath didn’t even try to adjust his position, just sank into the covers, allowing Saricos to pull him up to the pillows.

“Poor poor Mozenrath.” He said softly, brushing back the wet hairs and touching Mozenrath with the back of his hand. “You had no idea, when you accepted my invitation, that you would be lying in a bed, so overcome with pleasure you could not move.” He wrapped Mozenrath up in his arms and gently touched his anal ring. “Does it still burn?”

But Mozenrath never answered. He had fallen asleep, entirely exhausted, his face aglow in the candlelight.

Saricos leaned in closed and kissed the lips, a shudder of joy running through him as Mozenrath moaned unconsciously. “I will spend the rest of my life seeing you like this Mozenrath. I swear it.” He promised as he lay there with him, his mind awash with wicked thoughts and which might come next.


End file.
